Songs for the FLight
by Ageon
Summary: A small collection of unconnected one-shots on the phenomenon know as FLight. Could be set in-game, post-game, AU, whatever. Ranging from K-T.
1. In the Next Room

**AN: I do not own anything from the FFXIII universe. SE does. I'm only playing with the characters for my own sick amusement.**

**There is a serious lack of Flight, Flaire, Fanaire, Hyperarousal, whatever you call it. In the end its some good ol' Fang x Lightning. I only say lack, because I've already read most of it and seriously need a FLight fix. I am a junkie.**

**Back on topic, I really just wanted to try my hand at writing romance, and what better vehicle than FFXIII? NONE I SAY! Genre says romance/humor but will probably have several different ones.**

**Most of these one-shots will be base on songs, but are not song-fics. I fail at those. Also, most of these will not connect to one another, unless I state otherwise. All that aside, I know that most of these won't make much sense, since I am horrible about actually explaining things in fics. I assure you though, it makes sense in my head (for the most part) I just never get around to expressing those thoughts on paper (or screen in this case.)**

**Regardless, I hope someone other than myself gets some enjoyment from these.**

**andif anyone has a better idea for a title, let me know please**

* * *

><p><em><strong>In the Next Room - Neon Trees<strong>_

Holy Etro, would it really kill her to get a new hobby?

Fang grabbed her pillow from under her head and clasped it over her ears, hoping to shut out the intimate noises coming from her roommate's bedroom.

Her hope was a vain one she realized, as Lightning only grew more vocal. Almost as if she knew of the Oerban's desire for sleep, and was purposefully denying it to her.

'That would be just like you, wouldn't it Sunshine? Cold, devious, and spiteful. How long can you hold a grudge?'

A long time it would seem. It had been over a month since Fang had accidentally scared off the soldier's date. Its not like Fang had planned on coming home from her hunt covered in behemoth blood, but the bastard had broken off one end of her lance in its hide, and there was no way Fang was going home without the blades. She didn't have the gil to be ordering new ones, and it hadn't really seemed like such a hassle at the time. And being with the Guardian Corps, she expected him to have a better stomach than that.

* * *

><p><em>Bone tired and wanting only a hot bath and a glass of wine, Fang made her way up the path to the house she shared with Sergeant Lighting Farron. The battle with the behemoth had taken longer that she expected, and that put her in a sour mood. <em>

_The huntress thought sadly of the splintered staff strapped to her back, already groaning about the amount of time she would have to spend carving a new handle, and the effort it would take to reattach the blades. All for a few lousy teeth.._

_She glared at the canines in question. Losing her favorite spear for two fangs (and one of the damn things was chipped! That might have happened when she proceeded to beat the beast with the remnants of her staff, but that was beside the point) was hardly worth the effort._

_A scowl replaced her trademark smirk as the huntress decided that the wine definitely came first. _

_Walking into her home, she shut the door a _tad_ harder than was necessary, before leaning the components of her broken weapon against the door of the basement. She would have to take them down later to start working on a replacement, but that would wait until after a glass of red wine and a long bath. Turning, she caught her already bruised shoulder on the corner and silently amended that thought to a bottle of red wine. A bottle of red wine as sour as her mood._

_Storming into the kitchen, Fang swiftly made her way to the cupboard and pulled out a glass, and bottle of her favorite port. Cursing as she opened and slammed drawers in search of the ever-elusive bottle opener, her mood only grew worse. Finally retrieving the metal device, she then spent a good six minutes trying (and failing) to make the thing remove the cork standing in the way of her stress relief. After only breaking apart the cork and vocalizing her hatred of the Cocoon-made devise made only to infuriate her, she finally gave up and grabbed the large butcher knife from the block and successfully breaking off the upper part of the bottle neck._

_The first glass went down quickly, as did the second. As she pour a third, she cast her glare back down on the teeth that had caused the day full of misery. _

_Half-way through this glass, Fang had finally calmed down enough register that she was not alone in the kitchen. Expecting her roommate, she sighed and closed her eyes before turning to face her companion. _

"_Look Sunshine, I already know what your going to say, '_don't take your anger out on the house just becau…..'_ she stopped when her roommate let out an undignified whimper. Fang opened her eyes._

_It was not her roommate in front of her._

_Cowering in one of the dining set chairs, was a small, rather mousy looking man looking up at her the same way a sheep would look upon the gorgonsipod that was about to make it into lunch. Although, he might have only looked that way due to the way he had forced his way into the fetal position. Looking down at herself, it was as is she was only just noticing the gore that covered most of her body._

_Then she realized just how little she cared, before looking back up the stranger in her kitchen and taking another drink of her wine._

_This must have been the date Light had mentioned earlier that week, some other member of the G.C. A corporal if she remembered correctly, and the pauldron on his shoulder confirmed the thought._

_Neither said a word. Fang had locked eyes with the man and he looked too terrified to break the link without her expressed permission. _

_The Oerban finished her glass and refilled it without breaking eye contact. The seconds ticked by, feeling like hours. The corporal began to tremble. _

_Finally, the other occupant of the house found her way to the kitchen. "Alright Todd, I'm ready to he….." she stopped at the sight before her. Her date was sitting, no, cowering in a chair, eyes wide as saucers at the sight in front of him. Casting a glance to the right, Lightning saw a tall, blood-encrusted Pulsian standing at the kitchen island with a broken wine bottle and two behemoth fangs in front of her, glass in hand and glowering at fearful solider._

_Letting out a sigh, the sergeant moved the block Fang's line of sight, and hopefully shake the poor man out of his stupor. "Todd, we should probably go now if we're going to make the movie." She spoke as though is was a common occurrence to find a beautiful, gore-coated, Amazon drinking wine in the kitchen. For all Todd knew, it was._

_The still shaking man finally responded after some time,. "You know what, I think we should postpone 'till another night. I'm suddenly not feeling so hot." With that, he moved to get up off the chair and leave the kitchen. He could feel the fiery green eyes of the dark woman upon him as he left. _

_Both women heard as his steps picked up speed until he practically ran out of the house, not even closing the front door all the way._

_Lightning turned towards her roommate, eyes suddenly colder than usual and a scowl plastered on her face. Fang returned the stare with a smirk and finished off her fourth glass of red. She was suddenly feeling better, and it was getting to be time for that bath she promised herself. _

_Without a word, the tanned woman picked up the remaining bottle of wine and her glass and made her way to the bathroom. She could feel the miniature blizzards boring into her back, blizzards that promised the swift and blinding vengeance of a sexually deprived woman. _

* * *

><p>Yes, Todd had been terrified when he left that night, but that hadn't stopped him from coming back a week later, and proceeding to make the next few hours incredibly awkward for Fang.<p>

Damn, the man was a loud one, a stark contrast to his bedmate.

Fang had made the mistake of commenting on this fact the next morning after the corporal left. She had hoped to shame the solider into silencing her partner.

The next time Todd came over, Lightning wasn't so quiet. Every night after that, she got progressively louder.

However, the louder she got, the more forced Fang realized it was. Almost as if the act of sex wasn't nearly as enjoyable as the tired glares Fang would give her the next morning over coffee. The thought caused a frown to appear on the huntress's face. She could only imagine a few instances in which a person would be intentionally intimate and not enjoy it. The first one was marriage. The second instance made her pause. Could Light be trying to make her jealous? She tried to dismiss the thought with a snort.

That was ridiculous for several reasons.

One, Light would never stoop to anything so petty (current situation aside,) and two: what on Gran Pulse did Fang have to be jealous about? Sleeping with that skinny, mousy, trembling, little man-child who she found cowering in her kitchen? No, Fang could definitely find a better partner if she so desired.

* * *

><p><em>One morning the eldest Farron had asked why there was no-one in that aspect of Fang's life. She had countered with the notion that most Cocoon natives lacked a certain fire a good paramour needed, that 'they could never match a Pulsian lover.' Oddly, Farron had merely nodded and muttered something about Fang probably being right. She looked up across the table and met Fang's gaze briefly before leaving for work.<em>

_Funny, Fang had thought herself delusional, but she could've sworn she saw a certain fire smoldering away in the sergeants eyes._

* * *

><p>A particularly loud moan made it way through the walls, and assaulted the Oerban's ears. She grit her teeth and was incredibly tempted to go pounding on the wall and yell "SHE'S FAKIN'!"<p>

But Oerba Yun Fang always had remarkable self-control, and refrained from doing so. Doing so would imply that she was being bothered by this. She was, but she refused to give Light the satisfaction of acknowledging this fact.

In truth, the more she thought about it, the more she WAS bothered.

However it wasn't the volume of the activities next door that irked her (although it certainly contributed,) nor was it the fact that Light was doing this just to spite her. No, what bothered her was the fact that deep down, she was jealous. Not of Light herself, Etro no. But of her chosen bedmate.

The mighty Pulsian huntress was jealous of the mousy little man-child in the next room, getting to be so close to the sergeant, and in such an intimate fashion.

What bothered her the most was that she knew she could make those impassioned noises being faked by the pale woman real, and just how badly she wanted to, haw badly she wanted to storm next door, toss the poor man out on his arse and take his place.

Finally, Fang gathered up her pillow and several blankets before proceeding out of her room, (pausing only to kick her roommates door) through the living room and out to the back porch. Sure it was only just above freezing, but Fang believed it would do her some good, what with the uncomfortable flush that had suddenly taken over her body. And out here, she was free of the noises emanating from the next room.


	2. Everything You Want

**AN: Holy crap, that was a lot of feedback in a little amount of time. I'm honored.**

**I felt so bad not having a second chapter already written (then getting a review less than an hour later, wow thats a first for me)that I hurried to get this one written. Its not as good as the first story, and a bit angsy-er too. And the ending is made of pure fail, but not bad for a few (greatly interupted) hours.**

**Who can spot the internet hat-tip to Raziel12? I hadn't even realized I put it in here until I skimmed over the piece.**

**Also, thanks for the instant reviews. They made me pour this out in record time.  
>Warning: Major OOC-ness for one Lightning Farron<strong>

**Everything You Want - Vertical Horizon**

Brigadier General Cid Raines was a charmer through and through. He could always whisper the right things in Sergeant Lightning Farron's ear. The right things to make her smile, or blush or even Etro forbid, giggle like a little school girl.

He was, as Serah put it, 'absolutely perfect, everything a girl like Claire could ever want.'

It made Fang sick to her stomach.

Daring to glance up for the fifth time that hour, she scowled. There they went again. He was casually leaning over to his girlfriend, (soon to be fiancé if the rumor mill was to be believed,) and whispering in her ear. Farron's eyes were shut and a small grin played on her lips. Was that a blush?

The Pulsian cast her eyes back towards her plate before she set fire to happy couple and bit down on her cheek. She gave all of her focus to the delicious meal that Serah and Vanille had spent hours crafting. Fang tasted only ashes, and her stomach boiled with anger, resentment, and dare she say even jealousy.

They just had to be so perfect, didn't they? They had to flaunt their happiness in her face, unknowingly tormenting her.

Perhaps that is what made Fang feel guilty about her resentment. That Lightning would never know how she felt, and it was her own damn fault.

* * *

><p><em>She had come to terms with her feelings for the pink-haired woman long ago. The only thing that stood in her way was the solider herself.<em>

_Fang might seem brash and impulsive on the outside, and in most respects, she was. But when it came to her heart, there was nothing she guarded better, with the exception of her foster sister. She had no inkling as to how the solider felt about her. Sure, they had a strong friendship, but romantic feelings? How could she gamble her heart like that, when there was no guarantee of return investment? _

_What if she confessed and Lightning let her repulsion known with her fist? Or even worse than her right hook, what is she let her down in that calm, ever-stoic way she was known for?_

_Fang didn't think she could bear risking her friendship like that, not until she had concrete proof. So she had remained silent until she could no longer bear to live with the enormity of her emotions._

_So finally she gathered her courage and invited the object of her affections to drinks at Lebreau's. If she were going to get this off her chest, she might as well have a bit of liquid encouragement to get it going. What shocked her however, was that Light was just about to ask her out as well, saying she needed to tell the Oerban something important. She sounded nervous, or was that just wishful thinking?_

_The mere thought of whatever it was the sergeant had to tell her sent her heart to pounding, so Fang had shown up about twenty minutes early to the bar and shot down two glasses of encouragement before Light arrived._

_The sight of strawberry blond hair brought a genuine smile to the tanned woman's face, and suddenly she felt as though she could take on the Maker himself. As Lightning made her way to the bar, Fang's heartrate began to speed up. She hadn't even thought of what she would say. _

_Then Light sat next to her and reached for Fang's 24k Nightmare, gently brushing her companions arm with her own. Fang hoped she didn't notice the slight shiver that ran through her body as she slammed back the drink and signaled for two more. Suddenly, all the worry and doubts the Pulsian carried had melted away, and she was calm and steady as the woman in front of her._

_Fang was back in control now, smirk already on her lips as she spoke. "So Sunshine, ya said ya had somethin' you wanted to tell me?"_

"_You first. You invited me here after all." came the reply, followed by the draining of her shot glass._

_The Oerban licked her lips before feeling her inhibitions begin to slip. "I just wanted to have drinks with a good friend," Fang moved closer to Light, slipping an arm around her shoulder and lowering her mouth to her ear. "after all, I never get to see you anymore. I missed you Sunshine." She did have something to say to her, but she would do the courteous thing and let her guest speak first._

_Warm breath ghosted over the shell of her ear, Lighting couldn't help but shudder. This was just going to make the news even more difficult she was sure._

_Once again stealing her companion's drink and swiftly downing it, Light turned towards her Pulsian opposite. "So you remember the guys who just got promoted the Brigadier General? Cid Raines?" Fang nodded, already not liking where this conversation was headed._

"_Well, I'm sure you've heard Serah talk to Vanille about how I've been 'sneaking around and acting weirder than usual.'" Again, Fang nodded, and her smirk started to fall._

'_**Etro please, not this, anything but this.'**_

_Light coughed lightly into her fist before continuing. "Well, Cid and I have been seeing each other for about a month now…..and I really like him, Fang." The small smile that was creeping over her face was simultaneously smothering the other's heart in despair. Lightning continued on, oblivious to her friend's turmoil._

"_You know, you should be honored, I haven't even told Serah yet." she continued, barely glancing over at the suddenly silent huntress._

_Fang doubted her expression was honored, and turned back to the bar, flagging down Lebreau. The bartender took one look at the raven-haired woman and nodded before placing something in front of her called an 'ice bomb.'_

"_If this don't take away the hurt, I don't what will honey." her patron nodded before turning back to Light, who had kept talking about great Cid had been this past month, and how she kept it a secret because she didn't know how the relationship would play out._

_Suddenly, she couldn't breathe, like someone was holding a pillow over her face and sitting on her chest…_

* * *

><p>"…ang? Fang, are you alright?" Serah was waving her hand in front of her face, her own clouded with worry. The huntress suddenly realized how bad her jaw and knuckles were hurting, so tightly was she clenching them.<p>

She threw on a slightly pained grin before answering, noticing Vanille's own look of concern. Sazh rested a hand upon her shoulder before giving a squeeze, Hope and Snow had stopped conversing between themselves to check on the suddenly tense woman. Hell, even little Dajh was trying to crawl into her lap. "Auntie Fang, does your tummy hurt?"

The only two not concerned with the ongoing situation were the pair in front of her. She wasn't sure if she should be affronted or relieved.

"Yeah sweetie, ma' tummys' a little upset right now, I think I'll go and get some air." She cast an apologetic look over to the younger sisters who had prepared the meal. "It really is great, I just ate too much or somethin." she said as she picked the small boy off her lap before getting up.

Snow spoke up "Go ahead and leave your plate, I'll clear it up." His eyes however said 'I'm here if you need me.'

She nodded before gently placing the boy in her arms in Vanille's lap, and filling up her wine glass. She took it with her as she glided from the room. Nobody questioned the action.

* * *

><p>It wasn't until nearly ten minutes later that Lightning noticed a lull in the conversation around her. Everyone looked lost in thought, and worry clouded their eyes. It was only then that she realized the person across the table from her was missing.<p>

"Where's Fang? When did she leave?" she questioned innocently. She glanced around the room, as if the woman in question was just leaning in one of the corners. The looks she received only served to add to her confusion.

Vanille was all but glaring at her, and Hope was giver her the same look of disappointment she would give to her protégé when he messed up on a large scale (Damn, he really was paying attention.)

Sazh just shook his head before adjusting the napkin Dajh was using as a bib. Snow was giving her a look that was a mix of irritation and incredulity, like he couldn't believe she would even ask such a thing. Cid just looked bored now that he no longer held her attention, and Serah looked slightly exasperated.

Before she could ask again, Dajh spoke "Auntie Fang is sick, her tummy hurts." The six year old looked fit to cry at the thought of his precious Auntie Fang being unwell.

Lightning's mind started to race. Sick? Fang had seemed fine earlier, if a bit quiet. How could she have possibly missed such a change?

Her sweet sisters broke off her train of thought. "Her stomach was upset, so she went outside to get some fresh air." Vanille broke in "This was about, oh I don't know, fifteen minutes ago." The red-head was starring daggers at her now.

Getting up from her chair, Lightning went to grab her jacket before being stopped by the voice of her boyfriend. "Where are you going, we haven't even started dessert yet."

"I'm gonna see if she's feeling any better." glancing over to the coat rack, she continued. "And she forgot her coat, its freezing outside."

She was almost out the door, "Leave her," Light spun around to glare at him "She probably wants to be alone, and besides, she the toughest woman you know. Said so yourself." The elder Farron shook her head before continuing out the door.

Maker, was it cold. Light couldn't understand what possessed Fang to head out in this frozen windstorm, sick or not. She paused. Maybe Fang was feeling flushed, and the chill was relaxing. That would mean she had a fever, and if that was the case, she really shouldn't be out in this weather. Resolve hardening, Light continued along the path to the park nearby. Fang hadn't been in the back yard, or out on the front porch, so that was the next place Light thought to check.

She still could believe she had missed the Pulsian leaving. It just seemed wrong that Lightning of all people wouldn't notice. What really bothered he though, is that Fang hadn't said anything to her when she departed. Or perhaps she had, and she had been too engrossed in talking with Cid that she hadn't noticed? The thought shook her.

Sure Cid was great, but great enough to make her ignore her friends? Lightning didn't think so. In truth, the glamour that had surrounded their relationship in the first year had long since faded.

Cid was a good man, he really was, but there was just something missing in the relationship. It was like….vanilla ice cream. Sure, its great on its own, but its bland at times, and needs a few additions to make it palatable. Unlike chocolate. Chocolate ice cream was perfect just on its own, it needed nothing. Chocolate was exotic and exciting.

Lightning wanted a chocolate relationship.

Suddenly, she spotted her target sitting on a bench, half drained glass of wine in hand. Fang was staring off in the distance, but Lightning knew better. She'd known Light was nearby for at least a few minutes at least. Unable to really say anything, she sat on the bench, besides the friend who was making it her mission to not acknowledge her presence.

The blatant scorn stung, but the Farron realized she probably deserved it. She hadn't spent much time around anyone but Cid this past year, not even her sister.

And especially not her best friend. Not after the way she had handled the news of her and Cid last year.

* * *

><p><em>Fang looked like someone just punched her in the gut, and for the very life of her, Lightning couldn't figure out why. She had just concluded her tale of having met Cid at an officers retreat Amodar insisted she attend, and Fang refuse to meet her eye. Instead she started despondently into the strange new drink Lebreau must have dropped off. When had that happened? <em>

_Mentally shrugging, she couldn't figure out how Fang could've gone from happy, buzzed, and grinning, to silent, cold, and dare she say it, sober in a span of less than two minutes. Granted, judging by the smell wafting off that highball glass, she wouldn't remain sober much longer._

_There were many mysteries surrounding Oerba Yun Fang, and she supposed this would just remain one of them. _

_Before she could question the Pulsian about her bizarre behavior, she spoke up. _

"_That's great Sunshine! 'Bout time you finally found someone who can keep up with ya." Fang said with a cheeky grin. Was it just the lighting, or was there a sad gleam in her eyes?_

_They both sat there in uncomfortable silence, wish the other would say something to break the building tension._

_Finally, Fang stood, staggering a bit before grabbing onto the bar for support. Light grabbed her arm to add support, before it was promptly removed from her grasp. Fang had her back turned to her now, so she couldn't read her expression as she spoke. _

"_It's getting late Light, we should probably head out, and fal'cie knows I need to take a walk to clear this buzz off."_

"_Fang…"_

"_Goodbye Lightning." she spoke with such finality that it almost made her think she meant forever. The mere thought of losing her best friend was heartrending. By the time she finally caught on that it was only for now, Fang had already disappeared out the front door, and Light couldn't shake the feeling that she had just made an enormous mistake._

* * *

><p>Unable to just sit there any longer, Lightning shifted and draped Fang's jacket over the woman's shoulders, noting the slight shiver that shook the tan body. Settling back on her side of the bench, Lightning finally addressed her bench mate. "Serah said you weren't feeling well…."she broke off, unsure of how to proceed.<p>

"Just a bit a stomach trouble, nothing to worry your pretty head over. Certainly nothing to drag you away from your obviously enthralling conversation." She'd meant it as a joke, but the pink-haired sergeant heard the bitter undertones and couldn't help but inwardly cringe. It was never intention to ignore her, but something about the way she left the bar that night just made interaction with the warrior woman difficult, like she had messed up their relationship somehow, but had no clue how to fix it.

"It wasn't all that great, trust me." Cid had spent an hour whispering jokes to her that he had told her a thousand times before. She was really only smiling to be polite.

Fang finally deigned to look at her, one slender eyebrow raised as if to say 'Elaborate.'

Blue eyes met green and Light suddenly felt her mouth go dry. Unable to look away, Light suddenly found herself enraptured with the emotions that swam over her companions face. Hurt. Irritation. Longing.

Nothing prepared her for the words that started pouring out of her mouth.

"I've really missed you Fang. I don't know how, or when, but I messed up somewhere, and I want nothing more than to be able to go back and fix it. Just tell me how. Please." By the time she finished, Light was near tears, and had somehow managed to get a hold of one of Fang's hands. Remarkably, the Oerban didn't pull away like they both expected her to. Instead, she gently covered both of Lights hands with her free one.

No further words were spoken, but it was then that they both knew that as bad as it seemed, and as messed up as their relationship might have been at the moment, everything was going to be alright.


	3. Chocobo Outside

**AN: I really don't have much to say other than thanks for the wicked reviews! (And to Genril, for correcting my spelling of Sazh and Dajh. I can never decide how to do it and am far to lazy to check. So thank you.)**

**Also, this song just screamed 'Fang' **

**I might have felt bad for how I treated her in the last two chapters, so it was about time she finally got some sweet Farron in her life. But what can I say? Jealous Fang is just really fun to write.**

**I do not own anything in the FFXIII universe, SE does. I just use the characters for my own sick amusement.**

**Horse Outside - Rubber Bandits**

It was the day of her baby sister's wedding, and so far, everything had been going well.

Snow and Serah had exchanged their handwritten vows, and the kiss that followed was one of the most beautiful anyone in the church had ever witnessed.

Claire Farron, for Lightning had been set aside for the day, had never been happier for her sister. Moreover, even though she had her differences with Snow, she knew he would take care of Serah the way only he could until the day he died.

The reception that followed ran just as smoothly. Even Fang, who had been forced to swear she would behave with a gun blade pressed to her neck, had kept her word. Not only had she conducted herself with incredible grace, but she kept some of Snow's rowdier NORA comrades in check as well.

Did Claire let her guard done for a second? Not a chance in hell. She had been trained to expect the worst, and so she would. However, she would never let on to the newlyweds.

It did not help that a classmate of Serah's, Eric was his name, seemed to make it his mission to ask her to dance every five minutes, regardless of whether or not she was busy helping Yuj keep Maqui away from the chocolate fountain. He was cute and all, but she just was not interested.

He finally annoyed her to the point of breaking. However, she promised Serah that there would be no bloodshed today, so she finally agreed.

He was a good dancer, if a bit grabby. Light made sure he knew to keep his hands above the waist and below the bust. He pushed the boundaries, but remained just within reason. The eldest Farron wasn't sure whether to applaud him for the audacity, or punch him in the nose.

_'No bloodshed. Remember the promise to Serah.'_

About fifteen minutes into the forced dance, she was ready to chew her arm off to escape the torment.

It was not until Dajh came up and practically begged her to dance with him instead that she finally started to relax. After all, how could she say no to an adorable six year-old in an equally adorable tuxedo? Because she had a heart (and it was the perfect escape plan), she could not. She mock-waltzed, swung, and all around boogied with the young boy until a vision of Pulsian beauty tapped him on the shoulder.

"Mind if I cut in little guy?" purred the heavy accent. For a brief moment, he looked upset at the interruption.

"Poor Vanille, all alone over there, and no one to dance with. Hope had to leave early and she's just crushed." The boy's face lit up like a tree on Christmas, and he hurriedly made his way to the other Oerban. After all, he could not let a pretty lady just sit there without someone to dance with. His Daddy taught him how to be a gentleman.

Claire shook her head incredulously as the tanned woman with a devious smirk turned back towards her new dance partner. Perhaps it was the elegantly modest blue dress that clung to her figure, or the earnest extension of her hand and tilt of the head, but the pink-haired woman let an honest smile grace her features and clasped the hand in her own.

The music was a modestly tempo-ed violin number, one that could be danced to at arms length, or pressed together, and seemed to demand movement.

Farron finally broke the comfortable silence. "Poor Vanille, huh? Oerba Yun Fang, you deviously sneaky Pulsian fox."

"Why thank ya, Sunshine. I really do try." Fang looked extremely proud of herself. Claire merely shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"I tried to get over here sooner ya know, save ya from that little punk." the sergeant looked honestly surprised. "Only problem was, Maqui somehow made it over to the chocolate fountain, and we had to tie him down to a chair before he drowned himself." She used her head to gesture over to the blond boy who, low-and-behold, really was tied to a chair with…were those streamers? A good thing too, as the poor lad was twitching uncontrollably, probably tweaking on a sugar high. To make matters even more comical, Lebreau and Gadot were twirling about the boy with a grace that seemed impossible considering the proportional difference between them. It was as if they were acting as tango-ing sentries on a prisoner.

"So you sent your little minion instead?" Dajh had com from that same direction when he asked her to dance. Fang only smirked and kept them dancing, occasionally sending her partner into a light twirl, or slight dip. Claire could have sworn the little boy was staring to get a smirk just like the one the huntress wore right now. It was an unsettling thought. However, she could not help but think about what a little heartbreaker he would grow up to be if Fang was the one teaching him.

She let out a light chuckle at the thought. Claire would have to help out, so as not to completely ruin the young lad.

The song faded away, only to be replaced by a slower one. It was a song that seemed to speak of bittersweet romances.

No words needed to be spoken between the two…what exactly were they? Friends? Of course, but there was something else there as well. Lovers? Light didn't think they had reached that point as of yet. Nevertheless, the mutual attraction was there, and the constant flirting. Yes, they both wanted something more, but were unsure how to go about it.

A slight frown replaced the grin as she moved to rest her chin on the taller woman's shoulder, feeling as her head came to rest on her own. Fang's heartbeat felt so familiar, and she had taken to humming along with the violins. The vibrations in her chest resonated to Claire's own, and caused her smile to return as she inhaled the scent of pine needles and wood smoke. The scent that was so inherently Fang.

Whatever they were, she was glad for it. Although perhaps her inner shmuck was getting the best of her. Oh well, it was her only sister's wedding day, she could be sappy if she wanted.

Suddenly, the soothing tempo was violently ripped from the speakers and replaced with something so hideous, so vile, she almost punched Fang out of sheer reflex.

Everyone around them shifted into the dreaded chocobo dance.

The solider stopped dead in her tracks. This had to be Snow's doing, she just knew it.

The tugging on her arm and Cheshire grin plastered on her partner's face informed her of the others intentions.

"No, just no. Not a chance in hell Fang."

"Come on Sunshine! You got t' loosen up a bit!" The Oerban was already going through the motions: moving her hand like a beak, flapping her arms like mock wings, and sinking to the floor whilst shaking her rear. While she made that last part look incredibly alluring and graceful, there was no way she could convince her opposite to join in the embarrassing dance.

"Come on _Claire,_ it's ya sister's wedding, you are obligated to do this dance." Damn her, mentioning Serah.

Fang shifted until she was behind the strawberry blond, and moved her body to conform to the now incredibly tense woman. She grabbed her hands and helped her go through the awkward movements, ass shake and all.

_'Maybe this dance isn't so bad after all.'_ thought the solider.

After a few repetitions, Fang finally let go, and Claire found herself missing the contact. That was before the tanned huntress moved in front of her, positively beaming that Claire had kept doing the dance of her own free will.

* * *

><p>What seemed like hours later, after the newlyweds had driven off, and the reception hall cleaned up, everyone was ready to get home. Fang and her had separated about an hour ago and had not seen each other since.<p>

Claire frowned slightly. She had wanted to at least say goodnight to the Pulsian before she left.

Eric found her once more, and started bragging about his brand new velocycle, about how environmentally friendly it was. He obviously had not watched her dance with Fang earlier, as he still thought he stood a chance.

She was just about to whirl on the man before a familiar accent reached her ears.

"Fuck your velocycle; I've got a chocobo outside."

That caused the solider to stop. Had she heard her correctly? She rode a chocobo here? That just seemed so absurd, so strange, so…Fang.

"A chocobo? Really, like that's supposed to impress anybody." Eric's words dripped with self-assurance.

"Not meant to impress anyone. Just meant to get me where I need to go. Best part is, I don't need insurance, I create my own parking, and those talons of his are excellent thief deterrent."

Both Claire and Eric stared at her now. Fang only smirked and kept going. "I don't got any taxes to pay on him, he's just about the most environmentally friendly mode of transportation, and it is an incredibly stylish way to arrive."

The strawberry-blond was now absolutely convinced that she was one hundred percent in love with Oerba Yun Fang.

"Why don't you show me this stylish new mode of transport you've acquired, hmm Fang?" she said as she extended her arm.  
>"With pleasure, Sunshine." replied the huntress, linking their arms and leading the elder Farron from the hall. Just before the made their way through the doors, Fang stopped, turned, and raised her middle finger to the confused man before turning back to Claire.<p>

"Sunshine, I would be honored if you would agree to join me for dinner tomorrow night." The mischief in her eyes was unmistakable, as was the trepidation.

It was Claire's turn to be devious. She leaned in, and ghosted her lips past Fang's ear.

"I would love to, but only if you show me how you ride that chocobo of your's afterwards." Green eyes grew wide at the implication, and she let loose a chuckle before moving back and closing the gap between their lips.

Poor Eric never stood a chance.

**AN: I feel as though the cahpters are getting progressivly shorter. I really need to work on that. But the good news is that I'm already working on chapter 4, so I have at least that going for me.**


	4. Porn Star Dancing

**AN: It has been mentioned that I'm spoiling you guys with quick updates. Truth is, you guys are spoiling me with the awesome feedback, which in turn, spurs me to write. And once its done (and at least glanced at for errors,) I just have to post it. So thank you all. **

**Moving on, I may have taken this further than I originally intended. In fact, I might have crossed a line I should have never even known existed.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I feel dirty.**

**As for the song, I suggest the extended version with Ludacris.**

**I own nothing from the FFXIII universe, SE does. I just use the characters for my own sick amusement.**

* * *

><p><strong>Porn Sta<strong>**r Dancing - My Darkest Days**

Fang couldn't believe she had agreed to this. Sure it was Godot's bachelor party, and she was technically the best man (best woman?) but it just felt wrong to voluntarily walk into Cocoon's most notorious strip club, The Sanctum that night.

Yes, she loved Gadot like a brother; they had spent damn near a decade together in foster care.  
>However there is just something unsettling about going to a strip club with your brother and his friends, days before his wedding.<p>

Originally, she was just going to attend Lebreau's bachelorette party, and skip the guy time altogether. She knew what Snow planned for her brother, and wanted no part of it. It wasn't that she had a problem looking at other, semi-naked women, far from it. But looking at other, semi-naked women with her baby brother? That was a level of weird she didn't need.

Besides, when Snow and the gang got together with Gadot, bad things tended to happen. **_Rowdy_** things. **_Strange_** things. Last time the group assembled, she had to help get the poor kid, Hope, untied and off the flagpole.

They never did find Yuj's coconut bra. Or Hope's shorts.

Lebreau obviously had these same occurrences in mind when she practically begged Fang to go.  
>The brunette had been taken aback by the request. Her ex-girlfriend was asking her to go to a strip club with her brother (the other's fiancé,) to keep an eye on the group and make sure they didn't get into any trouble.<p>

The Yun's 'weird quota' had been filled for that month, with more left over for the next.

And so was the story of how Fang got roped into this horribly awkward situation.

What irked her most though was that she wouldn't even get to enjoy the sights the business offered, as she would be playing babysitter.

A scowl descended on her face. She turned to glare at her beloved brother, who, much to Fang's pleasure, looked just as uncomfortable as her.

For all his bravado, and impressive build, Gadot was still young, woefully inexperienced, and very much uneasy looking at a woman who was not his fiancé.

Seeing his own discomfort brought out the protective steak in the woman, and she remembered this was hardly his idea. So she amended her glare to the tall blonde in front of her.

This was Snow's fault. That's all she had to keep telling herself if she were going to make it through the next few hours.

* * *

><p>The smell was nothing like Fang had prepared herself for. It was almost, earthy. Dare she say, it was almost pleasant. Gone was the odor of sweat, desperation, and broken dreams. Replacing that was clean leather, faint pipe tobacco, and…popcorn?<p>

The native Pulsian inhaled deeply. Yep, that was popcorn alright. _'This might not be so bad after all.' _

Walking further in the room, there was suddenly a new scent she had trouble identifying. It was starchy, and deep, and reminded her of potatoes. She had no idea why, but she thought of potatoes.

Snow led them through the maze of tables, chairs and dim lighting so well, Fang just knew this wasn't his first rodeo. Hell it probably wasn't even his fifth.

He led them over to a large corner booth that gave a great view of the stage and bar. The lone woman had a feeling both her and the groom would be enjoying one more than the other tonight. And from the slightly green look on Hope's face, he would be enjoying the potted plants next to him. Perhaps he didn't like potatoes?

Chancing to look around, Fang caught sight of the bouncer. Dark skin and with an afro, he looked like a no nonsense sort of man. He looked a bit aged, twenty, maybe twenty five years her senior, but there was strength to him, she could tell. He gave Godot an appraising look, as if judging him to be the biggest threat in the group. Then glancing at Fang, she shook her head and gestured to Snow.

Casting his gaze at the blonde, then back to the woman, he gave her a nod, small smile tugging at his lips.

Oh goody, she made a new friend.

* * *

><p>Two hours, and couple shots of cointreau later, Fang was having herself a grand ol' time. A few dancers had already been on stage, Snow had found himself enraptured with them all. Yuj had disappeared almost forty-five minutes ago, Hope's stomach contents were getting acquainted with the ficus, and Godot's face was now matching his hair.<p>

Fang shook her head. Really, as great and intimidating as he looked, her foster brother really was incredibly shy.

This got her thinking back to the day when Gadot had approached her about her ex.

* * *

><p><em>"So Fang…."<em>

_"So, Gadot." The woman couldn't help but tease the younger man. She waited for him to gather his thoughts and continue._

_"So you know that girl you were seeing a few months back? Hell, I don't even remember her name-"_

_"Leabreau?" she interjected helpfully, smirk playing on her lips._

_"Yeah her. How's she doing, you keep in touch?"_

_Fang could see where this increasingly awkward conversation was going, and could help but snigger at his expense. It was obvious how enamored with the dark-haired beauty he had been when Fang brought her home for the first time. It had been quite obvious from the way he remained silent throughout dinner that night, and how he refused to meet his sister's eye; instead opting to sneak glances at the date she brought home. He was hardly subtle. Both girls had thought it adorable, and relentlessly teased the muscle-bound youth about it all through dinner._

_However, despite his feelings, he respected his foster sister to much, and never once considered acting on them the entire five months the pair was together. Hell, the fact that he waited another six before even broaching the subject spoke volumes of the high esteem he held the tanned woman in._

_"She's good; we still see each other a few times a week. Sometimes she even asks about the family. Why do you ask?" She knew full well why he was asking, but could resist needling the young man. Breau and she had ended the relationship mutually, and on good terms. To this day, they would get lunch together, or just hang out on the pier._

_Gadot inhaled deeply, steeling himself to just say what he needed. "Well, she seemed like a fun person to be around ya know? Like she could enjoy herself." he continued, oblivious to the knowing smirk on his sister's face. "And well, I got a few days off this week, and thought I might get bored." The red-head started to cringe at the implications of his words._

_"Go on." she coaxed._

_"Well, truth is, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind if I asked her…to hang out." he finished lamely._

_Fang dropped the smirk off her face, all seriousness now. Green eyes met the deep brown of her companion. He looked terrified at the sudden change in her demeanor._

_"Hang out, huh?"_

_The fiery haired youth visibly cringed, only able to nod. Fang let the moment drag on, his discomfort palpable._

_Just when she thought he was about to pass out, she abruptly grinned and threw an arm over his hunched shoulders._

_"Sure, I don't see why the hell not." Removing her arm, she took then pen on the table in front of them and jotted the other woman's number on an old grocery receipt, tucking the slip of paper in his jacket pocket. Finished tormenting her beloved brother, she strode to the front door, pausing to turn back._

_"You might even want to ask her out on a date, I know for a fact she likes 'em tan."_

_Well, she wasn't ******quite ******finished with her teasing it would seem._

* * *

><p>The brunette chuckled at the memory. Sure, her and Lebreau hadn't worked out, but at least her brother was happy, and wasn't that what really mattered?<p>

She completely disregarded the fact that she was sitting in a leather booth that smelt like potatoes, in The Sanctum, getting ready to stop Snow from buying the groom another lap dance, as she thought back to a year and half ago. He already looked fit to pass out.

_"Oh how far we've come"  
><em>From being single, and trembling in fear at home, to being engaged, and trembling in embarrassment at a strip club.

Without warning, the music stopped and the dim lights faded to almost total blackness. The smell of potatoes grew stronger as the deep voice of the DJ boomed out across the speakers.

"Gentleman, and lady, it is my great pleasure to introduce you to the pride of The Sanctum, the bright spark in our otherwise pitiful existences. The illustriously illuminating…Sergeant Lightning.

A lone woman strode out onto the stage as the music picked up, a hard rock piece, heavy on the guitar. It was intense, violent almost. Very much like the pink-haired woman that had rapidly become the center of attention.

She was wearing a mock up of a Guardian Corps uniform, shoulder pauldron and all. Fang's first thought was: _'I bet that skirt ain't regulation length.'_ and after that, her mind went blank.

Pale hands grasped the pole situated center-stage, the faux-sergeant began her dance. Somewhere in the swaying of hips and flipping around on the pole, Fang had become hypnotized. So hypnotized that she hadn't begun to even notice that the various layers the woman wore were gradually getting to be fewer. So hypnotized, that when the mysterious woman locked eyes with her, she couldn't even begin to fight the flush that suddenly took over her body.

Blue eyes glittering with mischief, Lightning slowly made her way down the steps, into the surrounding gloom. A collective groan went up form the crowd before the traveling spotlight illuminated the dancer's graceful form once again.

Had the brunette been coherent, she would have sworn that mane of pink was sashaying over to her table. Seeing as she wasn't however, all that went through her mind was something along the lines of: _'dearEtrodearEtrodearEtro'_

So when the dancer was suddenly on the table in front of her, there was nothing Fang could do to keep her mouth from falling open. Clouded green eyes locked with crystalline blue, Lightning leaned down, giving the other woman a generous view of cleavage.

Slender fingers reached out, gently trailing along a tanned jaw line, before gripping her chin, and closing the astonished woman's mouth.

A single pale finger rested against her lips, and Fang had to fight the instinctive urge to press harder against it.

Lightning raised one perfect eyebrow and gave the brunette a knowing smile. She then turned and gracefully flipped off of the table and made her back up to the stage as the song came to an end.

Giving the crowd an appraising look, Lightning turned and made her way back past the curtain. But not before casting one more glance towards the table with the tanned beauty.

* * *

><p>It took nearly five minutes for the Pulsian to finally regain the ability to form coherent thoughts, and the first thought formed was: '<em>I think she winked at me.' <em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Let the torches be lit, for I have sinned beyond redemption. But I mean come on, Lightning already has the perfect stripper name and we all know it.<strong>

**For the record, I have no idea about the layout of a strip club, or the smell of one for that matter. Nor did I feel like researching. So I just went with my imagination.**

**And as for how I feel about this chapter, meh. Its not my favorite piece, but it's certainly not the worst I've written. I'd say its alright for 3:32am**


	5. No Matter What

**AN: Shortest piece so far, and yet I like it most of all. After all the crap I put these two through, I needed to write some fluff. That is all.**

**I do not own anything from the FFXIII universe. SE does. I'm only playing with the characters for my own sick amusement.**

* * *

><p><strong>No Matter What - Papa Roach<strong>

Pale moonlight streamed into the bedroom, illuminating the two young lovers on the bed. One slept peacefully, arms wrapped tightly around the others waist, head resting on her stomach. It was a beautiful night, a perfect night.

Tan fingers gently ran through pink silk tresses, and a hum of contentment rumbled in her chest. There was nowhere else Fang wanted to be in this moment, nothing that could shake the serenity she found in the arms of her longtime paramour. This was perfection itself.

Light shivered with the breeze that drifted through the open window. The older woman bit back a chuckle as she sought to try and burrow herself further into her bedmates body. Fang pulled the blanket up onto bare shoulders and delicately pulled the other closer, eager to share her warmth. The solider let out a mumble of satisfaction and fell still once more.

Fang was tired, this was true, but there was just something about how the solider slept. It was so peaceful, so beautiful, that she had to stay up and gaze at her lover.

Three years they were together. Three long, happy, amazing years next week. Three years, and she was still enthralled with the transformation from being the stoic, awake solider girl, to the gentle, cuddling, and adorable woman currently resting on her stomach. All the seriousness seemed to melt away when she was asleep. It was something few people ever got to see, and Fang was proud to say she was one of them.

A small smile tugging at her lips, Fang couldn't help but think back to the moment when they met once again after her four years in crystal stasis. There were no tears, no loud sobs or proclamations of how she had missed her dearly. Actually, Lightning had given her a cool look that bordered on ice as she walked toward her one time companion. The sergeant gave her a once over, as if checking for any superficial wounds, before meeting her gaze. The fire now in her eyes belayed the ice in her posture, and the Oerban had to swallow around the lump that made its way to her throat.

When they were mere inches away from one another, she spoke.

"Bout damn time." was all that was uttered before she gripped the front of the Pulsian's sari and pulled her down for a searing kiss. Their first kiss, Fang thought fondly.

This brought her to her next thought: her missing amethyst necklace. Lightning had asked her about its sudden disappearance, and it took all her will power to simply shrug and say, "Must've lost it on that last hunt." It almost caused her physical pain to lie about even something as trivial as a necklace, but it had to be done.

In truth, Fang had sent it off to the jeweler to have the crystal engraved. It would read: "To my ray of Sunshine." and she planned to present it to her on their three-year anniversary. It was going to be Fang's betrothal token, as it had been to her mother before her. Light knew what the necklace meant to Fang, and she hoped this would make the depths of her feelings undeniable.

Doubts came to her mind unbidden. What if Light didn't like it? What if she was hoping for a ring, as Cocoon custom dictated, or a fancy, shiny pendant like Serah had received from Snow?

Or even worse, what if she said no? Fang didn't think she could handle that possible rejection.

The blankets seemed oppressive at that moment, as if they were attempting to smother the Pulsian in her own fears. Glancing down at the sleeping woman, Fang was suddenly unsure of what to do. Should she forge onward with her plan? Should she wait until she received a hint from Light? Perhaps she should go get a ring, just in case.

A thousand thoughts tore through her mind at once. She couldn't breathe. She gently disentangled pale arms from around her waist and slipped form the covers. Padding over towards the window, Fang rested her forearms on the sill and reveled in the breeze. The chill wind was just what she needed to help clear her mind.

Fang inhaled deeply, almost gasping at the sting in her chest. Was it the cold doing this, or her own heart? Were the shivers that now wracked her body from the cold, or was she honestly that scared of a rejection that might not even come? She wasn't sure.

So lost in her thoughts, she hadn't even heard the rustle of bed sheets, or soft footsteps that made their way behind her. She jumped a bit when strong arms wrapped themselves around her shoulders; the cool lips on her neck caused her to tense.

"Fang?" asked a groggy voice "What are you doing up? Its 2:26 and absolutely freezing."

"Sorry Light, just getting up to shut the window, bit chilly and all."

"Well hurry up and shut it already so we can get back to sleep. You know I can't unless you're there."

The native Pulsian could have cried at those words, almost meaningless to their speaker. That was the confirmation she had been searching for, all the encouragement she needed to proceed with next week's plan.

Swiftly closing the window, she let her girlfriend of three years lead her back to the now cool sheets. Slipping between them, Fang could help herself. She pulled the sleepy solider close, pressing their bodies together before claiming soft lips with her own. A groan of contentment vibrated in the pale woman's chest before she pulled away, resting head on Fang's chest with a yawn.

Speech slurred from drowsiness "Promise you're not leaving again?" She had only meant the bed and tonight, but Fang's response spoke of eternity.

"Promise. No matter what."

Both women passed into the realm of dreams with smiles on their faces.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Double update today, simply cause I probably won't have the time to do it tomorrow, and I would feel bad if I didn't get this to you asap. Once again, you guys are absolutely amazing, and you really help me pour these out.<strong>


	6. Flowers for a Ghost

**AN: I was wrong, I can update :)**

**This is a companion piece to chapter 5 "No Matter What" **

**I made myself sad.**

**I do not own anything from the FFXIII universe. SE does. I'm only playing with the characters for my own sick amusement.  
><strong>**Warning: Language, mentions of blood.**

* * *

><p><strong>Flowers for a Ghost - Thriving Ivory<strong>

When Fang said she would take a bullet for her, Lightning thought she was just being a horrible romantic. Never in a million years had she thought it would ever be a reality.

Today was supposed to be their anniversary. They were supposed to go to dinner, walk along the beach, and whisper sweet nothings to each other until the moon was high in the sky. They were supposed to hold hands and be as sappy and embarrassing as possible.

Lightning was not supposed to be pressing her jacket to her girlfriend's chest, staunching blood that stubbornly flowed from a bullet wound. She was not supposed to be holding a trembling Fang, shushing her so as to conserve her strength for the fight for life.

Where the fuck was that damned ambulance?

Fang's blood was not supposed to be pooling underneath her, soaking the soldier's jeans.

Lightning had seen death before, even before her days as a Pulse l'cie. She had held companions as they passed on. Then after her branding, she had been the cause of much of it. She had seen the life leave the eyes of Sanctum soldiers, at one point even took comfort from it. After all, if they were dead, she was still alive.

Never had she been phased before. After all, humans died. It was inevitable, so why even bother fighting against it?

Although, never had it been Fang in her arms before, never the love of her life. It was never the woman she wanted to spend the rest of her life with, the one person who made feel whole.

Damn it! Why did she have to play hero?

* * *

><p><em>The pair were walking along the streets of Bodhum, hands clasped together, casually making their way to Lebreau's. They didn't need fancy restaurants, or expensive shows. They were madly in love with one another, and knew it. No need to get all extravagant. <em>

_However, Fang had been acting strange all day. Well, stranger than usual. Her hand kept playing with something in her jacket pocket, and no matter how much Lightning needled her, she refused to acknowledge anything was off._

* * *

><p>"Damn it Fang! Don't you dare leave me! Do you hear me?" she didn't even try to fight the tears that flowed down her face. Fang's grin was just as beautiful as ever, even with blood tricking from the corners of her mouth. The bullet must have penetrated a lung.<p>

Funny, because it felt as though it had torn right through Lightning's heart.

* * *

><p><em>Only a block away now, they saw the establishment in the distance, lit up and ready for business. Except, it looked like there weren't many people there. Hell, it looked empty, something that it never was on a Friday night.<em>

_Glancing over at her girlfriend, Fang's smile only seemed to grow the closer they got. She was planning something, of that Lightning was sure. _

* * *

><p>"S…s…sunshine-"<p>

"Don't talk, you have to stay strong until the ambulance gets here." she paused to look into green eyes; sure the pain in them was mirrored in her own. "You're gong to be alright, just hold on."

Now would have been a great time to still be a l'cie. Now would have been a great time to still have that cura spell handy.

* * *

><p><em>There was a commotion in one of the bookstores lining the boardwalk, what sounded like breaking glass and screaming. Both women shifted into fighting mode and went to investigate.<em>

_A lanky man with a ski mask was holding the store owner and a young girl at gun point. Several shelves were shattered, books now littering the floor. _

* * *

><p>Fang did as she was told and held her tongue, but the movement of her hand caught the soldier's trained gaze. She was clutching onto something, and slowly bringing it closer to her lover's hand.<p>

Lightning was frozen as a bloody jewelry box was weakly pressed into her palm.

"O…pen it." Her breathing was getting shallower, weaker. Lightning didn't want her hands to leave the make-shift compress for a single moment, but the look in Fang's eyes begged her to.

* * *

><p><em>Running, they were running after the man. <em>

_His left arm was broken, she was sure. And the bullet Lightning put in his shoulder was certainly slowing him down._

_Citizens crowded the sidewalk, making lining up the final shot difficult. Lightning refused to pull the trigger until she was sure there would be no collateral damage._

_Scowling, the sergeant pushed another Bodhum resident out of her way. She was so close now, she almost had him._

_She never saw the masked man turn around, leveling the gun at her._

_But Fang did._

_The Oerban saw what was about to happen and her mind went into overdrive. She pressed her legs to their limit, and only just managed to push the sergeant out of the way as the shot sounded._

* * *

><p>Carefully, so as not to disturb the compress, the pink-haired woman took the box in hand and quickly opened the top.<p>

Nestled on a bed of black velvet was her girlfriend's amethyst necklace, the same one she claimed to have lost weeks ago. Her mother's betrothal necklace was now in the possession of a very astonished Cocoon sergeant. Quickly looking back to Fang, her throat slammed shut as emotions tore through her, foremost were the dual tidal waves of love, and heart wrenching dispair.

"Rea…re…read…it."

Obliging, she scanned her eyes over the crystal. Engraved on the face were five simple words. Five little words that had the stoic solider girl gasping for breath.

"_To my ray of Sunshine"_

The Oerban's next words tore out her heart and replaced it with a fira spell.

"Happy anni…versary…Claire." The words were almost nothing but air, but they reached receptive ears all the same.

Unable to speak, Lightning did the only thing she could, and pressed one hand back to the compress and using the other to clutch her tanned partner tightly to her.

Lips were pressed to a damp forehead, as both shook with pain. Lightning could literally feel the life drain out of the brunette, breaths getting shallower, tremors wracking defined muscles. She couldn't let this happen.

"Fang, you stay with me, you hear me? Stay with me!" no longer could she keep the quiver out of her voice. "You promised me, remember? You promised you wouldn't leave me. 'No matter what,' you said! So don't you dare die on me now." Harsh words faded into a whisper. "You promised."

Sirens sounded in the distance, maybe two miles away. She only had to hang on for two more miles.

"Claire…" They both knew she wouldn't last two miles.

A devastated Lightning looked down into the eyes of her now-fiancé. Green eyes that were once so bright, so full of life, were now dim. The shine that once enthralled her had all but vanished, leaving only darkness in its wake. And yet, Light had still never seen anyone half as beautiful.

"I'm here, I'm right here Fang."

"No matter…what." she stated simply, smile tugging at her lips.

The pink-haired woman barely managed to speak around the lump in her throat. "No matter what." she breathed in confirmation. She leaned forward, down to the striking face of the love of her life, pressing her lips to pale, cold ones.

Sergeant Lightning Farron felt the last breath of Oerba Yun Fang ghost across her lips as she rested her forehead on that of the now still woman beneath her. She hadn't even realized her eyes had shut until a man in a paramedics uniform shook her, asking her to step aside.

Even as she was being escorted away from the scene, the pinkette never took her eyes off the sight of her fiancé's face. Her face had relaxed in a way that only happened when she slept. It was almost enough to convince her of the thought.

But as the paramedics tried every method of resuscitation they knew, Light knew that this was one nap Fang wouldn't wake up from, that this nightmare had only just begun for her. The thought chilled the solider to the core.

Unable to contain herself anymore, the ever composed Guardian Corps sergeant fell back to her knees, and, face in hands, wept for all she was worth. She wept for all the years of happy marriage that would never come, for all the future anniversaries that would never be. Most of all, she wept for the loss of her soulmate.

After all, humans died. And it seemed that Fang was only human after all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I am a horrible, horrible person, and should be shot for what I put these two through. <strong>

**I tried not to make it seem as though Light was some damsal in distress, needing to be saved. All Fang wanted to do was protect her, is that so bad?**


	7. Belle

**AN: Consider this a peace offering for anyone I may have alienated with that last chapter. It was not easy to write, believe me. I may or may not have teared up a bit *shifty eyes***

**I do not own anything from the FFXIII universe. SE does. I am only playing with the characters for my own sick amusement. My oh so sick amusement.**

**Woohoo! My two years of french class actually paid off!**

* * *

><p><strong>Belle - Garou, Daniel Lavoie, and Patrick Fiori; as heard in Notre Dame de Paris<strong>

'Beautiful' could not even begin to describe the woman in front of her. No, Fang doubted there was a word strong enough to describe her.

**_Captivating.  
><em>****_Enrapturing.  
><em>****_Absorbing._**

That wouldn't stop her from trying to find one though.

**_Enchanting.  
><em>****_Mesmerizing.  
><em>****_Enthralling._**

She could do this all night.

**_Hypnotic.  
><em>****_Riveting.  
><em>****_Spellbinding._**

Everything about the solider bespoke military background. Stiff posture, constant alertness, no nonsense attitude. Yet, there was a dancer trapped behind that military discipline, like a bird wanting nothing more than to spread its wings and fly away.

Then she would move, and Fang would be lost.

The Farron moved with a grace few could ever guess at, the sway of her hips often only serving as a distraction to the Oerban huntress. More than once had she found herself staring keenly at the other's backside.

If it was bad when they were merely walking around, it was ten-times worse in a fight. The fluid way she handled her blade, the grace with which she twirled through the air, that inner fire that seemed to makes its way to the surface. It all served to drive Fang to distraction, causing a few more wounds than would have been obtained otherwise.

**_Enticing._**

It was the little things that drove Fang crazy.

The way the solider would lick her chapped lips had Fang mimicking the action.  
>The way her hands would brush her skin when healing.<br>The way her hair would brush over her eyes.  
>The warmth of her hand on her shoulder as she would relieve her of watch duty.<br>The way pink hair would invade her dreams almost every night.  
>It all served to drive Fang mad.<p>

Blue eyes met her own from across the fire.

**_Gripping._**

Such eyes were a rarity among the Pulse population. Most people on her home planet had subdued hues. Brown, gray, hazel. Green was also quiet common. Mostly earth tones. They showed a connection to the land that they lived in tenuous harmony with.

**_Exotic._**

That was not to say she had never seen blue eyes before, it was simply uncommon. However, never had she seen eyes such as the Cocoon soldier's. Never such a sharp, electric blue. Never anything so pure, and yet so dangerous.

And that hair. Etro only knew how few people had that color. Fang wanted nothing more than to run her fingers through it. She would bet her lance it was smoother than silk.

**_Entrancing._**

The Cocoon native stood up, never breaking eye contact. She walked past the fire, towards Fang. Said woman felt her heart begin to race.  
>Their eyes were still locked, and Fang hoped none of her emotions were showing on her face at the moment.<br>The sway in her hips was evident, even when gazing in her eyes.

Only when the sergeant strolled by her at a leisurely pace did the contact break. She was behind the group now, perhaps going out to patrol.

**_Sinful._**

There is was. It was as close as Fang could come to putting a word to Lighting Farron. She was a demon sent from the depths of hell to tempt her. To fill her with the most unholy desire.  
>What unsettled her though, was just how much she liked it.<p>

Fang let out a breath she did not know she was holding, before glancing around the base camp. Hope and Vanille were asleep on their bedrolls, and snow was propped up against a rock, snoring slightly. Only Sazh was still awake, tending to the fire.

She made sure he was set deep into his task before slipping off into the darkness herself.

Fang should have been ashamed at what she was doing, but could bring herself to feel it. Yes, she was following the other woman, in the dark. However, she had no intention other than to watch from afar, to admire her from a distance.  
>Filled with unholy desire she may be, but she would be damned before she let in consume her completely. She refused to be owned by her emotions.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Wicked.<em>**

Lightning had stopped in a small clearing, encircled with rocks. She was resting on one of them, gazing out the way she had come.  
>Fang stopped short. The other had known all along she was being trailed, had expected it.<br>She planned to turn back; head back to the camp and pretend this was not happening.

Blue eyes sought out green once more. Even across the distance, the color was apparent, as was the invitation to come closer.

Against the will of her mind, Fang moved forward, towards her companion. She screamed at her legs to turn back, that nothing good could come from this. Yet still they went forward, leading her to damnation.

Light still sat on her rock, watching with predatory intensity at the approaching woman. When she deemed her to be close enough, she slipped down and began her own advance.

The two met in the middle of the clearing, saying nothing with words, yet everything with their eyes.

'_I want you' _spoke green.  
>'<em>I know' <em>replied blue.

A tan hand moved forward, until her fingertips rested lightly on a pale forearm. Bright blue eyes grew a shade darker. Fingers moved upward, almost of their own accord. As she gently traced the woman's bicep, a tremor tore through her, halting her ministrations.

If she proceeded any further, she would be forever lost. There was no turning back, no salvation. If she kept up, she was welcoming damnation with open arms.

Lightning brought her hand to Fang's face, cupping her cheek. Eyes burnt with an intensity neither had ever felt. Faces moved toward one another with agonizing slowness. Breath ghosted across skin as a latent hand resumed its earlier action, now playing with the leather armbands.

Lips pressed together with tenderness, only to be rapidly replaced by hungry passion. Hands that grazed over flesh rapidly moved to entangle in wild hair and encircle necks.

There was no turning back now. That chance was never truly there to begin with. Fang had sealed her own fate the second she ran after the solider in Palumpolum.

* * *

><p>A white jacket found its way to the ground. Hands greedily devoured the exposed midriff, while others made swift work of a blue sari.<p>

Fang pulled back, vainly desperate to regain any sense of self-control. Light grasped her face with both hands, forcing her to look at her. Blue eyes, now dark with a desire that was surly mirrored in her own, bared her soul.

She wanted this. They both did.

Unable to hold back any longer, Fang reclaimed bruised lips and submitted herself to her inner animal.

* * *

><p>If this were what damnation felt like, then she would indeed welcome it with open arms.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Closest I've gotten to writing a mature piece. <strong>**After all, this is only rated T (winks) **

**I had to cut myself off before I went too far. **

**Any who, This was fun to get out, and I might do a few more songs from the musical Notre Dame de Paris. (It is my favorite musical, and some of the songs in there are just so Flight-worthy)**


	8. Paradise

**AN: You guys are just absolutely amazing. I expected maybe 5 or 6 reviews at most, and most of them asking me to stop (isn't my self confidence just fantastic?) Certainly not the flood of alerts and favs and comments I received. It all because of you guys that I'm up to 8 chapters in 5 days :D  
><strong>**I really didn't think I would get this far.**

**I do not own anything from the FFXIII universe, SE does. I am only playing with the characters for my own sick amusement.**

**This song just seemed so appropriate for Lightning, I can only hope I did it justice.**

* * *

><p><strong>Paradise - Coldplay<strong>

Claire Farron was just an average little girl. She had a mother, a father, and a little sister. Together they made a happy little family in the beach-side town of Bodhum, Cocoon.

Claire was a relatively happy child, if a bit serious. Like most little girls, she dreamed of the world she could expect as an adult.

She dreamt of her future husband. He would be tall, strong, and blond. Just like her Father.  
>She dreamt of the successful businesswoman she would become. Just like her Mother.<br>She dreamt of the children she would raise. There would be four, two boys, two girls, and they all would share her strawberry blonde hair, and her husband's green eyes.

In short, Claire dreamt of paradise.

* * *

><p>When Claire was six, her Father, an average-Joe working a nine to five job, was killed in a wreck. There was no drunk driver, no malevolent motorist. There was no one to blame, no faceless stranger to pin the pain on. It all fell down to bad luck.<p>

Her mother was devastated, and Claire did what she could to ease the pain. Serah was just too young to fully grasp what had happened, that Daddy wasn't coming home.

The three of them lived in relative comfort for the next few years. It still felt as though a large part of their lives was gone, but they survived. They were the Farron women, they were strong.

Even at ten, Claire still had dreams of the life she would have when she was older. She still dreamed of her blond husband, of her successful job, of her four pink-haired, green-eyed children.

Then, Claire's mother started to get sick, just a little cough here and there. Nothing to really worry about. When Mother was sick, Claire would see to it that Serah was fed, clean, and happy. Mother got sick often, so Claire became very adept at these things.

By the time Claire was thirteen, her Mother was sick more often than not. It was no longer just a cough. She was always shivering, always had a fever. More than once had the girls come home to find their mother collapsed on the floor. More than one night was spent in a hospital room, waiting for the same inconclusive test that the doctors always ran.

She still dreamt of the life she would have. A life that included her mother fussing over her pink-haired, green-eyed children. They included her mother always claiming that she certainly had found a catch, and that she worked to hard.

Strange as it seemed, it was still paradise.

* * *

><p>By the time Claire was fourteen; her Mother had wasted away to almost nothing. No tests could confirm or deny whatever illness plagued her beloved Mother.<p>

She still dreamt. Now they only involved her mother's recovery.

By the time Claire was fifteen, it was just her and her sister Serah. Soon after her mother's passing, Claire died as well.  
>Claire died, and Lightning was born.<p>

Lightning went on to get a job at the local market, bagging groceries. Lightning gave up going out with her friends. Lightning made sure she did everything in her power to see that Serah was still fed, clean, and happy.

After high school, Lightning went on to join the Guardian Corps. It paid well, let her remain in Bodhum, and still allowed her to keep a strict watch on her sister.

Lightning went on in life.

And of course, Lightning still dreamed.

She dreamt of Serah's future husband. He would be tall, strong, and blond. Just like their Father.  
>She dreamt of Serah's future teaching job, where she would hard working and successful. Just like their Mother.<br>She dreamt of her future niece and nephews. One girl, two boys, all with strawberry-blond hair.

And still she dreamt of green eyes.

Even now, she dreamt of paradise, even if it wasn't her own.

* * *

><p>When Lightning was twenty-one, her sister was branded a Pulse l'cie, and her own branding soon followed.<p>

She found herself paired up with an old man, a little kid with deranged dreams of revenge, a perky teenager who couldn't take anything seriously, and her sister's idiot fiancé.

Snow was tall, strong and blond, yes. However, he was nothing like her father.  
>Serah was trapped in an eternal crystal sleep, never able to become a successful teacher, never able to have one girl and two boys with her idiot fiancé. There would be no children running around with strawberry-blond hair.<p>

There would be no more dreams of paradise.

Yet still, Lightning dreamt of green eyes.

* * *

><p>Pulse was hell. Was that not how the saying goes?<p>

From what Lightning had seen so far, the saying was true. Everything with a heartbeat wanted to kill you. Certain things without a heartbeat wanted to kill you. Hell, even the weather on this planet was gunning for the l'cie. Either it was unbearably hot and muggy, or raining and freezing.

It was the latter that currently saw her huddling in a cave, listening to the combined snores of her sister's idiot fiancé, an old man, and a chocobo chick. Words could not begin to describe the sound bouncing off the cave walls. How the kids slept through it, she would never understand.

Then there was Fang. How did one describe Oerba Yun Fang?

Arrogant, obnoxious, cocky, and nerve-grating only scratched the surface. And absent, Lightning realized.

The Oerban was nowhere in the cave, so that only meant she was out in the fal'cie forsaken rain. Why? Hell if she knew, she must be insane.

Thats a good one to add to her list.

Yet, as irritating as Lightning found Fang to be at times, there was a certain amount of trust between them. She knew she could entrust Fang to watch her back in a fight, and vice-versa. There was no-one else she would spend late night hours whispering stories of her childhood to.  
>Yes, Fang was a friend, someone she could finally let into her inner circle. She doubted she had told anyone as much about herself since Claire died.<p>

And she had green eyes.

A figure moved in the distance, blurred by the rain. The solider instinctively tensed, hand moving to her gun blade.

As the figure moved closer, a familiar blue sari came into view, the form taking shape of the woman that had just been on her mind. Fang was carrying something on her shoulders that looked a tad heavy, even for the well-built huntress. Light was almost tempted to go out and help her with the burden.

Almost. It was still pouring down rain, and she did not relish getting wet.

Finally, Fang found her way to the mouth of their group shelter, and proceeded to dump her burden on the ground.

The musky smell of wet fur alerted the Cocoon native to the fact that it was in fact, a gorgonopsid hide. Nose wrinkling in disgust, she cast the Pulsian a look that clearly stated _"Get that damn thing out of here…now."_

She received only a smirk in return as Fang all but threw herself into a sitting position, sighing with relief. That thing must have been heavier than she thought.

Lightning studied her companion closely for a second, sensing that something was off. There was a red spot on her left cheek, already darkening into a bruise. A few cuts and scrapes adorned her arms; such was the penalty of being a sentinel. Her eyes falling lower, she noticed a tear in the blue fabric, just slightly above the right thigh. Upon closer inspection, she saw a makeshift bandage wrapped underneath the rip.

Going into autopilot, she moved closer to Fang, hands already lifting the blue garb to get a look at the obvious wound. The brunette startled at the sudden proximity and invasion of her clothing. She swatted the pale hand away before shifting into a position that would hide the gash. It really was nothing; she'd certainly had worse before.

Lightning grabbed her leg to keep her still and looked into her eyes. She was all seriousness now, smoothly transitioning into her role as a medic. Light maintained both physical and visual contact until she felt the tanned woman finally start to relax. She took it as all the permission she needed to continue.

Gently so as not to aggravate any other possible wounds, she slid the sari up a tan thigh to inspect the bandage. Blood had soaked through, already starting to stain the garb.

Soft fingers undid the wrapping, peeling it away from the skin. Three long gashes marred the tissue underneath, and Light frowned. Apparently, the gorgon had not gone quietly.

A soft blue light filled the cavern as the medic slowly ran her hand over the wound, watching the flesh knit back together. It still amazed her, the magic of a l'cie. So enthralled with the miracle, she absently ran her fingers back over the now smooth flesh, hardly noticing the shiver that ran through her patient.

She repeated the process on both arms, and moved on to Fang's face.

Forest green met electric blue, and for a brief moment, Lightning thought her heart stopped beating. The same eyes she always dreamed of as a child were boring right into her own. The eyes of her dream husband were now being sported by a Pulsian huntress from five hundred years past.

She had seen the eyes before, yes. But never from this close proximity. It was like looking into the forests of Gran Pulse itself. It was a green so vibrant and intense; Lightning felt that this was the first time actually seeing the color in its purest form.

Not breaking eye contact, she brought up her hand and let it hover over the forming bruise. Warm healing energy flowed into the contusion, removing the darkness from her skin. Fang found herself leaning into the warmth, eventually resting her cheek against the soldier's palm.

Even after the healing had ended, neither moved. In fact, the pair seemed to be moving closer to one another.

Faces almost touching now, time seemed to stop. Nothing mattered more than this moment, right here, right now.  
>Eyes closed in anticipation of what would come next.<p>

And then Snow woke up.

Or so it seemed for half a heartbeat. He let out a magnificent snort, putting even his snores to shame, as he shifted in his sleep. He muttered something about 'chocobos in my boxers' before finally settling back into an easy slumber.

Both women let out the breaths they held. Looking back at each other, Light realized sadly, that the moment had passed.  
>Moving back into a sitting position, she chanced a look back at Fang.<p>

"You tell those chocobos, ya big lug."

One glance and they both began sniggering at the ridiculousness of what just happened.

Catching her breath, Fang leaned back onto the cave wall, remarkably more comfortable now that she was healed. Smirk on her face and eyes to the ground, she finally broke the silence.

"Go ahead and get some shuteye. I got this watch Sunshine."

Surprisingly, Light nodded her head and settled back onto the floor of their shelter. Even with Snow's snoring, she knew she would be out in no time. She had the utmost trust in the woman watching over her, and was eager for her dreams.

For the first time in years, Lightning Farron dreamt of her own personal paradise. It was a wild and untamed wilderness, filled with lush wildlife, with a green-eyed huntress at her side.

**AN: I don't really have much to say regarding this piece other then meh. I guess its alright, I just wasn't feeling it, and I hate that I couldn't really find a good way to transition into the 'current day' portion of the story.**

**Although that might just be the fact I'm tired.**

**Oh well, I'll let you guys decide whether or not if its any good.**

**As a side not, I might not get the chance to update in the next few days. My boss is switching up my shifts, and I'll need some time to adjust. I hope that won't be the case, because I love getting to st down and just write.**


	9. Everything Changes

**AN: So I must either really like doing these, or I just plain hate myself. Staying up late to finish this…pretty sure I just hate myself.**

**Any who, I've been dying to use this song, it was all but screaming at me to get it done. **

**Also, I think I really like abusing these two. I mean come one! Just look at the crap I put them through time after time.**

**As always, I do not own anything from the FFXIII universe. SE does. I am only playing with the characters for my own sick amusement.**

* * *

><p><strong>Everything Changes - Staind<strong>

If Fang had truly chosen to walk out of their relationship right that second, Lightning didn't know if she could hold it against her. She wouldn't have anything to argue against the action, and doubted that even if she did, that it would make a difference.

Light knew she wasn't the easiest person to be with. She was stubborn, hard-headed, foul tempered, and if she were completely honest with herself, a more than a bit socially awkward. More than once, she found herself wishing to cram her foot into her mouth to stop the spew of ill-timed comments.

That Fang had stuck around this long was a testament of just how deeply she cared for the soldier.

The fact was, Fang loved Lightning. And she made sure the other woman knew it.  
>And it was this irrefutable fact that terrified the sergeant.<p>

So what did she do when she was scared? What any creature backed into a corner would do: lash out. And Fang was often on the receiving end of these lashings.

Every time an outburst would occur, it always went the same way: Lightning would find something she didn't like. She would then proceed to blow it out of proportion. Fang would attempt to help her cool down. Fang would then be dragged into an argument about their relationship that had started over nothing. Lightning would then say something she instantly regretted and Fang would give her a pained look before calmly going out the front door.

"I'll be back in a few hours, _after _you've cooled off."

* * *

><p>Hours later, when Lighting did cool off, she would find her way back the bed she shared with her Pulsian lover and cling to her pillow. The cool cotton was a poor substitute for tan warmth, but it would have to suffice. Then, just when Light would be convinced she had gone to far this time, that Fang wasn't coming back, she would hear the door creak open. Familiar weight would settle behind her, and toned arms would wrap around her. Apologies would be whispered, and kisses would be shared. Both women would fall asleep, swearing this would never happen again.<p>

For a time, it wouldn't. Sometimes they could go for months at a time without these spats. Other times, only a few days. But Fang would always come back.

And the cycle would begin anew.

* * *

><p>Things had been going so well between them. For almost a year now, they had been the spitting image of a happy couple. They even had a routine: Go to work, come home, have dinner, watch t.v for an hour or so, have mind-blowing sex, then drift off into sleep. It was structured, solid, complacent.<p>

That complacency started to scare Lightning. It scared her that she could get so comfortable around a single person, even after the years they spent together.

And what did Lightning do when she got scared? She lashed out…again.

This shouldn't have been an issue. However, Light had already acknowledged her fear, and doing so made her do stupid things. Stupid things, such as pick a fight with a certain raven-haired Pulsian.

"Ya now, if you wanted to do somethin' different, all ya had to do was say something. No need to go off on me."

Light tried to go with dignified silence for her answer. She only appeared to be pouting instead.

"Fine, if ya don't want to talk about it like a civilized adult now, we can do it later." Fang was already walking to the front door, coat in hand.

The familiarity of the situation only served to push the soldier deeper into her anger.

"Leave then! Its all you ever do, all you're really good at!"

As soon as the words left her lips, she started reeling for a way to take them back. Her partner stopped and looked back at her, pain evident in her eyes.

Dear Etro, why hadn't anyone perfected the time machine yet?

"One day Light. One day, when I leave, I won't be coming back." Green eyes shone with tears she refused to let fall in front of the strawberry-blond.

Before said woman could begin to formulate a response, Fang was out the door, softly closing it behind her.

It would have hurt less if she had slammed it.

* * *

><p>Five hours later, and it was nearing midnight. Lightning had to resist the urge to hit redial once more, to call Fang again. She wouldn't answer, just like she hadn't the past twelve times Light tried to get a hold of her. If nothing else, she could listen to the accented speech about how 'she wasn't available right now, but you should leave a message and she would get back to her when she felt like it.'<p>

Instead, she called Vanille.

"…ello?"

"Vanille! Is Fang there? Have you seen her? Please tell her to call me!" the words jumbled together, confusing the red-head's already sleep addled mind.

"Wha…? Lightning? Is that you?"

Lightning had to take breath to calm herself and keep from reaching through the phone to shake the poor girl awake. "Yes, it's me. Have you heard fro-?"

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT TIME IT IS? Everyone in their right minds should be asleep right now!" The strained breathing on the other end alerted her to the fact, that Light was not, in fact, in her right mind right now. If Light was near tears, and calling her of all people, something major had happened between her and Fang.

The thought was more sobering than a cup of black coffee.

"Light, honey? Is everything alright? Did something happen between you guys?"

"I messed up big this time Vanille. She's been gone for hours, she isn't answering her phone. What if something happened? She could be hurt and it's entirely my fault!"

It took nearly an hour to get the sergeant calmed down, and another half to convince her to just stay put and wait. Fang was a big girl after all; she could take care of herself.

"She'll be back before ya know it Light. She always is." Lightning still hadn't told her Fang's parting words. This might be the one time Fang couldn't forgive her.

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later, the call ended and Light dragged her way to the bedroom she shared with Fang. That they might not be sharing it anymore was heartbreaking. Without even bothering to take off her boots, let alone change into her bed clothes, she collapsed on the bed. Hands quickly found the pillow from her lover's half, clinging to the object for dear life. It still smelled like her, always would. Pine needles and wood smoke. To the Cocoon born sergeant, it was the most intoxicating scent in the world.<p>

Finally, exhausted in every way possible, she fell into an uneasy sleep.

She dreamed of the bedroom door creaking open the way it always did after a fight. So real was the trance, that she even felt a familiar weight settle behind her, felt toned arms wrap around her.

Unable to take it anymore, she wrenched herself out of her sleep, only for any planned movements to be halted by a pair of tan arms firmly wrapped around her midsection.

"Fang?"

"I'm here Light." the lilting voice sent shivers down her spine, the breath on her neck equally stimulating.

"But you said one day-"

"Yeah, but that day doesn't have to be today, or tomorrow, or even next year."

Unable to keep her back to her, Light turned to face her lover. If she were going to apologize, she wanted to do it face to face. Fang had to be able to see her sincerity.

"Fang, I am so-" she was cut off by warm lips.

"Shhhhh. You're sorry. I'm sorry. We're both sorry. That's all we need right now, right?"

The soldier could only nod. They both knew they messed up in their own ways. They both knew neither one meant it. And above all, they both knew that they still loved one another. Foot-in-mouth moments included.

That was all they needed.

Nothing they said could change the way they felt.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: As much as I've been wanting to do this one, it's another 'meh' for me. I like it, but it just doesn't click the way I hoped for. Oh well, whether its any good is again up to you guys.<strong>

**P.S. I'm always looking for new music. So if you guys have any suggestions, let me know. I'd love to hear them and get some more inspiration.**

**AND: It appears that I cannot spell soldier correctly to my life. I have no excuse other than my own idiocy.**


	10. Last Friday Night

**AN: Holy lord of the rings! 10 chapters? When the hell did I get so prolific? I really want to keep up the pace, but….those switched up shifts I mentioned? It turned into a promotion. More hours, less time to let my imagination run rampant, and even less to write.**

**Codflabit, I will make this new schedule work out, even if it kills me, I **_**NEED **_**a Flight fix dammit!**

**Any who, I got some really good ideas from you guys, and I plan on getting those done, but the one that just jumped out and slapped me in the face was the following. **

* * *

><p><strong>Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F) - Katy Perry<strong>

Sunlight was the definite enemy this morning, if her pounding head could be believed.

Birds were singing outside her window. She wanted to shoot them.

In fact, all Lightning wanted to do was cradle her head in her pillow and sleep off this behemoth of a hangover. She was quite set on doing just that when movement on the other side of the bed alerted her to the fact that she was not alone.

Blue eyes shot open. Who the hell was in her bed? How did they get there? Did anything happen between them? What the hell happened last night?

She wasn't sure she really wanted to know. Against her better judgment, she chanced a look to the side. The sight of dark, wild hair greeted Lightning's gaze. Still unsure, she glanced down, eyes meeting a large tribal tattoo.

Fang. Light was unsure of whether she should be relieved it was someone she knew, or if she should be mortified that Fang was currently occupying her bed. As often as she had fantasized about this happening, she hoped it would be under different circumstances, particularly regarding her pounding head.

Then she realized a very important fact. This was not her bed. Her bed had crisp, white, cotton linens. These were neither crisp, nor white, nor cotton. No, the sheets she was currently residing on consisted of soft, black silk. The pillow she had previously shoved her face into held a familiar scent of pine needles and wood smoke. This could only mean one thing.

Lightning had spent the night, in Fang's bed, with Fang herself. Doing Etro only knows what. The thought caused a jolt to go through the pinkette. Blue eyes quickly brushed over the tan figure next to her.

The lack of a bed shirt at first startled the soldier, before she remembered that her roommate always slept in the nude. That was just the way it worked. The hammering in her heart slowed a bit, just enough to give her the courage to check her own state of dress. Or rather, undress in this particular case.

The hammering in her heart picked up a tempo that would have had a woodpecker jealous.

Gone was her tee from the previous night, and her jeans were nowhere to be found on her person. This was not going well.

Suddenly aware of the feeling of the silk on her skin, and the position she found herself in, Lightning did the only thing she could think of.

She scramble out of the bed and flew out of the room like her namesake, lack of proper attire and all.

A flash of pink streaked down the hallway, eager to make it to her own room, almost tripping on a blue-haired youth in the process. When she made it safely to the sanctuary of her room, the door was closed as quietly as possible, and the woman pressed her back to it, as if trying to keep out an unwanted boogieman.

Thoughts swirled in her head, and she was unable to think straight. Sure, she had wanted this scenario to unfold for the past few years, but did Fang feel the same way? Had anything even happened? If so, did both parties desire it, or was it just the obviously large amount of booze acting?

Once her heart slowed to a reasonable tempo, she made her way over to the dresser, intent on getting dressed and leaving the house as quickly as possible. She needed to think.

All progress was halted when she looked into the mirror. She stared intently at the multitude of bruises scattered about her neck and chest. Mouth sized bruises. Was that a bite mark? This certainly answered her question as to whether or not anything happened.

Flashes of the previous night came back to her. Flowing drinks, loud music, flashing lights, deft hands, and warm lips. It was all a confusing jumble in her mind. She had to leave. _Now._

* * *

><p>Marks covered, hair brushed, and now fully clothed, Lightning bravely stood in her living room and confronted the wreck that was the house she shared with her sister and two Oerbans.<p>

Numerous balloons were scattered about the room, streamers hung from places she never knew existed, and glitter clung to every surface. Every surface, including the four people scattered about the floor. She only recognized two of them.

The ceiling fan was now outside in the back yard, where plastic flamingos ran rampant, and the kitchen table had collapsed from, if the footprints could be trusted, dancing.

There was no way to even begin counting the liquor bottles dispersed about the house. The plastic shot glasses with large 25's emblazoned on the sides were equally as numerous, if not more so.

Lightning was not equipped to handle this sort of situation. She could talk a jumper down from a building, could shoot a hostage taker between the eyes at two hundred yards, and interrogate a murder suspect on no sleep and black coffee. But in no way could she handle the aftermath of her roommate and crush of two years twenty-fifth birthday.

She could not deal with this, not immediately after her early morning shock. Mainly because, she wasn't completely sure there was anything to deal with. The last thing she remembered was sitting in the kitchen with Fang, Serah, and Vanille celebrating Fang's twenty-fifth birthday with a round of drinks and a small cake.

For the life of her, Light could not figure out how that little party had escalated into this…..mess.

Her stomach began to churn at the thought. Stumbling over to the fridge, she pulled out a ginger ale. In truth, she hated the stuff, but Vanille claimed it did wonders for hangovers.

Unable to look at the wreck of what had once been a clean, well-kept home, she made her way to the back yard. The damage was astounding.

Not only were there dozens of plastic flamingos scattered about the lawn, but even more balloons and steamers floated in the pool. Smelling burnt plastic, she made her way to the grill. Opening the lid, she discovered the remains of…she was not even sure what it was. The lid promptly shut, and the rest of her can was quickly downed.

Nothing good came from this party, of that she was sure.

* * *

><p>There was nothing that could have mortified her more than if Serah had told her she was marrying the Primarch and moving to Boca.<p>

Or so she once believed.

However, that was before her lieutenant called her in regards to certain video footage making its rounds on the net. Certain footage of four women in various states of undress running through Eden Park. It certainly explained her lack of clothes from this morning.

The sergeant was dazed beyond speech, and this was a problem, as her commanding officer was still on the other line.

"It seems you may need a little recoup time after that party sergeant. Call me tomorrow." With that, Amodar disconnected the call and sat back. So it would seem the woman could relax and have fun when given the proper amount of alcohol. Re-watching the video, Amodar guessed it took a lot.

Com device still held to her ear, Light could only stare at the screen in horror. The four women in question were Vanille, Fang, Lebreau, and herself. She had no idea as to when the dark-haired bartender joined them. There was no time stamp on the vid.

Eyes still glued to the screen, she hardly registered the redhead making her way about the kitchen. Vanille made her way to the dazed pinkette, ginger ale in hand, before plopping down next to her. The footage replayed, and all the Oerban could think was: 'Damn, we really are photogenic.'

"So, last night was a blast huh?"  
>Lighting slowly turned to face her new companion, panic evident. "My boss saw this."<br>"Well…at least he can now say he's seen an entirely new side of you!" she finished cheerfully.  
>"I never needed him to see <em>that <em>side of me!" replied the sergeant, in reference to her bare backside. "I'm going to go crawl into a hole and die now."

"Aw, come on Light! You should be in a great mood after last night."

"I DON'T REMEMBER LAST NIGHT!"

"Oh, well…that would be a bit of a downer." the young Oerban perked up. "Well, good luck with that!" she called, already skipping out of the room. Light was too dazed to even bother chasing after her, and so resigned herself to regretting everything that may or may not have happened.

* * *

><p>The afternoon breeze was not enough to blow away the haze surrounding the haze of last night's events, as she had hoped. However, her walk in the park proved to be rather enlightening, as she learned the trail of the group's streaking route.<p>

All she had to do was follow the line of scattered clothes. All the way down to the pond located in the center of Eden Park.

A black lace bra hung from one of trees surrounding the waters edge. It looked suspiciously like the one Light had been wearing the night before. Moreover, she could have sworn the blue panties stuck to the reeds belonged to a certain dark-haired Pulsian.

Light could only pray what she thought happened, didn't happen. Footprints in the mud crushed any hope she might have held onto as her imagination ran rampant. The thoughts, while pleasant, did not detract from the fact that she was still drawing a blank as to how it came to this point.

Making her way back to the trashed house, Lightning's thoughts ran a mile a minute. She really didn't want to know how so many people ended up there, nor how she didn't find any noise citations on her front door. She wanted to let the facts of how so much glitter ended up in her home remain a mystery. What she needed to concentrate on, as loath as she was to do so, was confronting Fang about their rather compromising situation.

Hopefully, she would be able to remember last night, since Vanille had proved such a wealth of information.

* * *

><p>Walking through the front door, she was greeted to the sight of Serah barking orders to several strangers, organizing the cleanup of their group abode. The fact that Lightning didn't recognize any of these people didn't bother her half as much as seeing her little sister looking so comfortable ordering around men three times her size.<p>

The thought sent shivers down her spine, and not the good kind.

Careful so as not to attract her sister's wrath upon herself, she picked her way through the crowd to the stairs.

Fang's room would just be a left turn at the top, and five short strides down the hall. She was going to knock on the door, look into green eyes, and demand an explanation. She was Lightning Farron, sergeant of the Bodhum Guardian Corps. She could do this.  
>Reaching the stairs apex, she took a right and found the bathroom instead.<br>She could do this after a shower.

Pansy.

As hot water splashed over porcelain skin, brief glimpses of events started coming back to her.

_Lebreau coming over with unmarked liquor. The taste of watermelon and mint. The warm summer breeze on her flushed body. The feeling of dark skin meeting her own._

Despite the temperature of the water, Lightning felt herself starting to shiver, and quickly turned the nozzle to cold. She had to focus.  
>Nevertheless, no matter how hard she concentrated, she could not bring back the memories. Now she had no choice but to confront the Oerban.<p>

She hardened her resolve, and was at the intended door before her hair dried.

After three brisk knocks, movement could be heard in the room. A loud thud and s few well thought out curses later, the door opened to reveal a hastily dressed Fang.

The late afternoon sun poured through the window, illuminating the woman from behind. There was only one word to describe the woman in disheveled clothes and wild hair.

Stunning.

Grabbing Light by the hands, she pulled her into the room before tackling the shocked pinkette to the bed. Warm breath drifted into her ear, causing her mind to go blank.

"Missed ya this morning." Warm lips fastened themselves to a mark left the previous night.

Her question of whether this was alcohol induced or intentional was also answered.

Apparently, something good came from that mess downstairs.

At that moment, all the important questions had been answered, and Lightning could care less about what had happened downstairs. Gone were her concerns about the vid making its rounds on the net, the plastic flamingos and glitter, and even those about how she ended up in this bed the night before. Gone was the desire to restore her lost memories.

Careful so as not to disturb the tanned woman's ministrations, Lightning reached into her pocket, and pulled out something she had picked up in the park.  
>Pulling back from the bliss, she dangled blue silk in front of her attacker's wide eyes.<p>

"You forgot these last night."

Green eyes darkened, and a smirk fastened itself to Light's face. All that mattered now was making a completely new set of memories.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Forget what I said about this being a fun one to write. It was a pain in the ass that didn't want to be finished. I started out with a solid idea, and it just slowly degraded into nothingness.<strong>

**I really, really hate it. It doesn't flow right, nothing wants to fit together, and eventually I just gave up on it.**

**Nevertheless, I wasn't just going to leave you guys high and dry. So here it is, in all its horrendous glory.**

**I am more than a bit embarrassed that I was capable of producing this monstrosity.**


	11. I Put a Spell on You

**AN: Better late than never, right? Originally, I wasn't going to do anything for Halloween except scare trick-or-treaters, but then I saw guy dressed as a Sexy Pope. I needed something else to focus on after that. Moreover, it helped that just watched Hocus Pocus earlier that day :)**

**There are so many great versions of this song, and I just cannot choose my favorite between Jay, CCR, or Nina Simone. The Bette Midler version in HP is also pretty beastly. I suggest giving them all a listen.**

**Really wanted to make this longer, but work is kicking my ass. I have almost no free time anymore, and it makes me sad. No time for my favorite pairing. So I stayed up late to finish this, and I'm sure I will regret that when I have to haul my butt to work in a few hours.**

**I own nothing in the FFXIII universe, SE does. I'm only using the characters for my own sick amusement.**

* * *

><p><strong>I Put a Spell on You - Nina Simone (orig. by Screamin' Jay Hawkins)<strong>

Everyone had a holiday that just seems to click for them. The lovesick have Valentines, the drunks have St. Patrick's, and the generous souls have Christmas.

Fang had Halloween.

There was something about being able to let go of reality for one night, to let ones imagination run free. It was a time to be whatever you wanted to be and damn what other thought. This freedom spoke to her in a way only those of a like mind could understand.

Every other day of the year, she was a personal trainer.

This was the one night of the year she could forget the athletic shorts and wheat grass shots. She could go out, have a few drinks, gorge on candy, and got to dress up as a horribly grotesque, blood soaked monster to boot.

It also helped that half the female population used it as an excuse to wear as little as possible.

And who doesn't enjoy that?

Etro above, she loved this holiday. So far, Fang had seen three sexy cops, five naughty schoolgirls, more than a handful of racy nurses, an entire pack of cheerleaders, and a nun. She left her apartment less than ten minutes ago, and was only halfway to the warehouse where Snow's annual Halloween Bash was being held.

Speaking of Snow, he promised that she would finally get to meet his new girlfriend, Serah. Just by the way he would blather on and on about her during their weekly bar meets, Fang knew he found 'the one'. Either that or he was a creepy internet stalker who simply found a pretty girl.

However, Fang had known the man long enough that the internet confused him, and he rarely logged on. No, she was confident that if he were a stalker, he would be doing it the old-fashioned way.

Quickly shaking that train of thought, she made her way into the seemingly abandoned warehouse.

* * *

><p>Damn, the blond had really gone all out. It was as if he made it his personal mission to outdo himself every year, and so far, he seemed to be succeeding.<p>

Black lights illuminated the dance floor, casting an eerie purple glow over the guests. Fake candles were placed sporadically about the building. Only the makeshift bar set up on the south wall was properly lit, and even then by darkly shaded electric torches.

Webbing and entrails hung low from the rafters, and the fog machines were placed high and low. Shows and attractions were going on in every direction, ranging from macabre magic shows, to wrestling in the blood pit. Hired zombies stumbled about the crowd, and werewolves leapt on unsuspecting victims. Demons danced in cages while fires raged around their prisons.

This was a party hosted by Snow Villiers, and there was nothing the actor did not think of when it came to this particular night.

Scouting out the master of ceremonies, she made her way to the bar. It wasn't all that hard to find the only seven foot tall Julius Caesar, stab wounds and all. Add a pink haired Cleopatra next to him and he was hardly inconspicuous.

Her friends noticed her as she drew near. "Hey! Fang! Nice of you to finally join the party. Get distracted by all the pretty girls on the way in?"

"The proper phrasing of that question is: did I get distracted by all the Halloween sluts? And the answer is yes. Although I was more than a bit annoyed at how many of them were complaining about the cold."

Snow chuckled as he moved to introduce the two women. "Fang, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Serah Farron. Serah, this is my longtime friend, Yun Fang."

"A pleasure to finally meet ya, Snow here never stops yappin about ya." The dual blush on both faces was almost adorable.

Serah outstretched a pale arm, and Fang saw what appeared to be a snakebite on her wrist. Cute, and historically accurate. Fang might just have to steal her away from the action star.

"Nice to meet you, and I just love your costume by the way!" Fang glanced down appreciatively at her handiwork. This year, she decided to be the mythical creature known as Ragnarok. She'd spent several hours on the body paint, and don't even get her started on the amount of hair dye it took to transform her usual raven locks bright orange. The nails, it was best not to mention the nails. Or the tail. She was just glad someone had finally shown some admiration for her hours of toil.

Oh yes, Snow had better keep an arm around his lady tonight.

* * *

><p>Two hours later, and the band was in full swing. It was a jazz group named <em>Sazh and the Valkyries<em>, and they were providing some of the greatest collections of Halloween music the party had been blessed with. From 'The Monster Mash' to 'Thriller', the crowd never lacked for good dancing tunes.

"I wonder where Claire is. She promised she would be here." Serah's voiced dragged Fang away from her musical enjoyment. She cast a questioning look to her blond friend.

"Claire is Serah's older sister. Although, it might be best that we call her Lightning." Serah nodded in approval. "And if she promised, then she'll be here. No need to worry."

A numerous amount of catcalls suddenly began to echo around them. Either one of the demons had escaped their cage and tackled an angel into the blood pit again, or there was a particularly attractive woman about. As the trio began to look around for the answer, one of Sazh's Valkyries, Brynhildr, took center stage and the music slowed.

The crowd parted, and Byrnhildr's song could not have been more appropriate. A woman in a black striped gangster suit strode through the crowd, making her way over to their table, plastic tommy gun casually resting on her shoulder. A mop of pink hair was visible underneath the matching fedora.

Never moving her eyes from the rapidly approaching gangster, Fang spoke. "Lightning, I presume?" Serah's giggle told her all she needed to know.

"Took you long enough, I thought we'd have to wrap up the party before you finally showed."  
>Snow received an icy glare for his words, and the other strawberry blond, a hug.<p>

"Claire, you've already met Snow. But this-" she paused to gesture to the painted woman. "-is Yun Fang."

"Nice Ragnarok." icy optics scanned the outfit. Fang felt herself begin to melt under the gaze.

"Lovely Capone." green eyes returned the favor.

There must have been dark magic at work, because Light wasted only enough time to take a shot before extending her gun-free hand. "Let's dance."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Don't get me wrong, I appreciate slutty Halloween costumes as much as the next 18year old. But really, that doesn't mean I'm not going to make fun of the girls complaining about how its 'too cold'. No duh princess, its autumn and all you have on is a bra and pantyhose. Grow a pair of girl balls and deal with it.<strong>

**Fang's costume was inspired by a certain piece of art on DA. I'll get a link up on my profile.**


	12. Tu Vas Me Detruire

**AN: So I wrote chapter 7 in Fang's pov and left it at that. But then something in the back of my mind started nagging me. There was something off, and for the life of me, I couldn't figure out what was bugging me so much about that piece.**

**Then it hit me. 'What was going on in Lightning's mind during that whole exchange?'**

**So here we go, a companion piece to chapter 7, _Belle_. Same scene, different pov.**

**I do not own anything from the FFXIII universe. SE does. I am only playing with the characters for my own sick amusement.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tu Vas Me Detruire (You Will Destroy Me) - Daniel Lavoie; as heard in Notre Dame de Paris<strong>

Lightning Farron was many things. She was cold, callous, reserved. Some might say she was rather quick to anger, and she would punch them.

But she was anything but blind.

There was no doubt the huntress accompanying them was beautiful, anyone could see that. Tanned skin emitted so much heat, Light was sure she would ignite if she stood to close. The gentle swell of biceps gave only the slightest clue as to the true power Fang held tightly coiled. Green eyes that seemed to hold only mirth and mischief glided over everything. Always watching, always scanning the horizon for threats, ever perceptive.

It was impossible to pin down an actual hair color. Some days it was black as pitch, others, dark auburn. No matter the lighting, you could never pick out all the highlights. It was frustrating at times, yet always provided just the right amount of mystery.

She carried herself with pride. Her movements held the same power as the rest of her, always just giving a slight glimpse as to what lied beneath the surface.

And the watch her fight, was like watching the ocean. Not the calm, fal'cie controlled waters of Lake Bresha, but the raging torrents and waves of the Pulsian Sea. It was swift, violent, and absolutely beautiful to behold.

There were times when Light would wishing she could drown in that furious current, to plunge in headfirst without a second thought and lose herself in the perilous tide known as Oerba Yun Fang. What better way could there be to go?

Then she would catch herself, and shake the thoughts from her mind. She had a focus to fight, a band of misfits to lead, and her sister to rescue. She didn't have time to be indulging these fantasies. All it served was as a distraction. Distractions only served to get people killed.

Fang was a distraction.  
>Fang would destroy her.<p>

Did this stop the Pulse native from invading her dreams? Not a bit. Every night, wild hair tickled her face. Every night delicate fingers traced indiscernible patterns across her skin. Every night Light would give into her desire, if only for a few hours, and every morning she would wake in a cold sweat, unfulfilled by her dreams.

She would curse herself for continuing to indulge in such thoughts, and cursed Fang as well. Cursed her for casting this torment on her, this mad desire. It mocked her, haunted her, and steadily tore her apart, bit by bit.

Light tried to pull away, she really did. She knew the consequences, and ran from the temptation. Yet she could only run so far, and before she knew it, that same temptation would lasso her around the heart and pull her back.

She knew the consequences and persisted in taking the watch immediately after Fang, just so she might touch that tanned shoulder. She would place Fang on point, so when a fight broke out, she might chance to see the blue fabric of her sari fly about her long legs in the dance of death she danced so well. It was these moments that Lightning lived for, that she endured the sweltering heat of Gran Pulse for.

* * *

><p>Fang did many things to Lightning<br>Where she had once been winter, Fang brought about the spring thaw.  
>Where Light had once prided herself on her iron will, her ability to be staunch in her convictions that iron seemed to melt from the heat of her obsession.<p>

Fang did not however, blind her.

She saw the glances Fang would cast her way. There was no greater feeling in the world than when Fang would grace her with those mesmerizing green orbs. They brought about feeling of being burnt from the inside out. It was pain and pleasure wrapped into one indescribable package, and she reveled in it.

And when their eyes would meet, even for the briefest of moments, Light could see that same passion. Fang felt the same burning desire she felt, directed back at her.

Like now, when their eyes met over the fire in the base camp.

The same need was flickering away, burning the other woman in the same wonderfully painful way she constantly felt. In that moment, there was nothing she wanted more than to grab the warrior and take her right there. To mark her as her own in view of the others. To say "mine."

Although it could not happen, not here. Not now. Both knew this, yet both craved the other in the worst of ways. Yet, that didn't mean it couldn't happen somewhere else.

Eyes still locked, the former soldier stood from her spot by the fire and began to move towards the object of her desire. Slowly, she strolled by the Oerban, cape barley brushing by the tanned flesh. The sharp intake of breath she heard spoke volumes. Only when she was past Fang did their eyes break apart.

Lightning strode purposefully from the light of the fire, and could only hope the silent invitation had been heeded.

* * *

><p>As she made her way her way to the clearing she and Hope had scouted out early in their stay on Pulse, Lightning's heart began to race. This was wrong in every way, she was sure. She had even admitted that Fang was a distraction. So why continue this torturous path when she realized it would only bring about her destruction? Perhaps she secretly desired that sort of devastation? Maybe she no longer cared?<p>

There was only one thing she was sure of. That was if Lightning were a priest, then Fang was surely the gypsy girl sent to tempt her. So far, she had done very well in that regard.

The clearing was just as she remembered, surrounded by boulders with the moonlight pouring into the center. A most fitting place for her inevitable end. All she had to do was sit and wait for the harbinger of her destruction.

It wasn't long before the huntress found her way into the glade. She looked up at the inflamed woman and hesitated. For several agonizing heartbeats, Lightning was sure she was going to turn around and leave her there alone. The thought was almost maddening.

Finally, Fang started walking forward, towards the woman she constantly came so close to obliterating, the woman whose dreams she haunted night after night. The cocoon native slipped from her perch and mimicked the motions. After what seemed like hours, the pair met, standing before each other in the solid beam of moonlight.

No words were spoken. None had to be. Their's was a mutual understanding. This was wrong; neither of them should be here. That if this lasted another minute, if any physical contact was made, there was no going back. They would be condemning themselves to the deepest sort of Hell.

Yet they were simultaneously drawn in by that same damning desire.

It was Fang who made that contact. Her fingers only ghosted by the skin of Light's arm, but it was enough. Digits traced the slight curve of muscle, and the strawberry blond couldn't contain the tremor that made its way through her body. The subtle movement caused a halt in her companion's motions.

She was hesitating. Light had hesitated enough. She raised her hand to cup her cheek, warmth staggering even through such little contact. Slowly, she began moving towards the other woman. It was now or never. It never registered to her that Fang was in motion as well. Not until their lips met.

What began as a warm, tender embrace soon turned to hungry passion. Pale hands snaked up to grip dark hair, pulling her even closer. Gone where all inhibitions, all reason. All that remained was the overwhelming desire to have their bodies pressed together, to become one.

Light couldn't have cared less when white jacket ended up in the dirt, all she wanted was to make Fang's garb met a similar fate. The breathless Pulsian pulled back once more, attempting to refill her drained lungs. The blond woman gripped Fang's face in her hands, forcing their eyes to meet once more.

She made no attempt to hide the look of wild lust she was sure darkened the blue. Instead, she welcomed Fang into her soul, wanting more than anything to share the heat of desire. The right message was sent, as Fang once more set to pressing her lips against the ex-soldiers.

Nimble fingers found the zip to her turtle neck, and relieved her of the garment as tongues danced for dominance.

Yes, Fang would surely destroy her. And she wanted to feel that destruction a thousand times over.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: As much as I would enjoy it, I just can't bring myself to go farther than this. So that all you get. Who knows, maybe one day you'll get something with *gasp* actual details! Till then, you must use your imaginations.<strong>

**Also, as entertaining as the image of Light being a total Frollo creeper is, I don't think she perches over Fang while she sleeps. Seriously, watch that scene.**

**PS: I need to stop imagining FFXIII characters as the cast of my favorite musicals (Notre Dame de Paris, Avenue Q, Chicago, Bat Boy, etc.)  
><strong>**It's getting way too distracting.**


	13. Oerban Rose

**AN: I swear to you, I'm not dead, and I had a lot of fun researching for this. Beyond that, not much to say, except how I wish I could be doing these with the frequency I started with. Sadly, I cannot, as life interferes.**

**As always, I do not own anything from the FFXIII universe. SE does. I am only playing with the characters for my own sick amusement. **

**In addition, if anyone can spot the Star Wars reference in here…I do not really know what I'll do. You will get to share in the joy of being a Star Wars nerd with me?**

* * *

><p><strong>Desert Rose - Sting<strong>

As the eldest daughter of Cocoon's ambassador to Gran Pulse, Claire Farron enjoyed a great many things. At the age of eleven, she desired to learn the way of swordplay, and was found an acceptable tutor. When she was thirteen, she insisted on being called Lightning is place of her birth name, and was soon known to all as such. Then when she was seventeen, she wished to accompany her father on his tour around the lower-world villages, and the request was granted.

Yes, her father was the ambassador, constantly traveling around Gran Pulse, visiting the numerous villages. However, he kept his wife and two daughters safely within the confines of their manse in the capitol city of Paddra. It was for safety's sake, and Lightning found it stifling. It was rare she could venture around the capitol city, and even when she could, it was with several guards.

Meanwhile, her father was always returning from his negotiations full of stories, full of the life the communal people of the planet seemed to instill. Light wanted nothing more to experience those stories for herself, to taste that life.

Therefore, when her father announced that he would be visiting the northern village of Oerba, she insisted on accompanying him. After all, she was seventeen now, and perfectly capable of taking care of herself. Beside, her father visited the community often, and was well liked by the populace. In truth, it was a sleepy little place off the beaten path. So what could happen?

Even though she had given a very convincing argument, Light was still surprised when her father agreed.

* * *

><p>And so she found herself surrounded by the life she so craved. People milled about in the village proper, setting up what seemed to be a festival, eagerly putting up tents and stands.<p>

What intrigued her most was the communal lifestyle here. Nothing seemed to belong to one person, but to everyone around. There was no concept of sole ownership.

Then there was the sight of so many…tribes, living together in such harmony. Dia, Zabrak, Kreiss, Vhas, Yun, and Thayon. Names didn't seem to matter at all when your entire community was just one family. A stark contrast to the solitary, introverted attitudes she was accustomed to back on her home of Cocoon. It was refreshing, like the crisp morning breeze running across her face.

The only thing that could have made this any better was if she were not being flanked by her towering blond guard by the name of Snow Villiers. He was loud, opinionated, and excessively cheerful. She hardly tolerated him at the best of times and only because he had been with her father from the start. The man had even taken a number of bullets for the ambassador in a particularly hostile settlement.

Despite this, she knew he took his job very seriously, would put himself in harms way for her family, and for that could not help but admire him a bit. That didn't mean she had to like him though.

Ambassador Cid Farron had given his daughter leave to wander around the village, as long as Snow was with her, and as long as she promised to meet up with him in the central tent later. There was a big important meeting he wanted her to be a part of. Even if it meant a day with Snow, she could finally experience the life she oft dreamed of.

The unlikely pair spent the next several hours lazing about stalls, examining the goods on offer and sampling the local fare. There was one dish in particular that she would have to see about getting their cook back in Paddra to make. It was a spicy meatball the vender called _kefta _that set her mouth on fire. She went back twice, this time armed with a thick slab of bread and mint yogurt. Her protector was not so fond of them, instead opting for the sweet cakes soaked in syrup, the name lost as he shoved them in his overly large mouth. She attempted to get him to try a bite of a lentil dish called _kushari_, but one look at the deep red color of the sauce and said mouth snapped shut.

When they weren't stuffing themselves full of amazing food, they were examining the jewelry and various crafts on display. Snow couldn't resist picking out a beautiful silver pendant for his girlfriend back home, while Light was content to sit back and listen to him gush about how he would use it to propose when they went back to Cocoon in a few months. Yes, he was irritating at times, and she hadn't really wanted to spend the day with him, but it turned out he could be a lot of fun. Combined with the passion with which he spoke of his future plans, an it turned out that Snow was a pretty good guy. Not that she would ever tell him that to his face.

It wasn't until they were on their way to the central tent, where her father and the village elders would be awaiting them that the pink-haired teen realized she had no idea what this celebration was all about. She had been so enthralled with being out among the life-filled settlement that she never stopped to think about it. This could present a problem. What if this was one of the most important political holidays? If she didn't know, this could damage her father's relations here and possibly around all of Gran Pulse! All of his hard work could come crashing down because she couldn't stop and ask what the whole day was about!

As if sensing her panic, her blond protector looked over. Her fear-stricken face was almost comical. He spared five seconds, savoring the sight of his usually composed charge before speaking up.

"It's called the Festival of the First." He set the look she gave him to memory.

"Today is the first day of spring, and also the day when young warriors return from their first hunt. We're heading to a feast to celebrate a fruitful hunt, which symbolizes a good year for the village."

His young charge soaked up the information in silence, only a slight red tint told of her previous embarrassment.

"Since the hunters were successful, there is gonna be a dance after dinner, to honor the bounty we've been blessed with." He received only a nod in response, but it was all he needed before continuing on their way.

* * *

><p>Upon entering the shelter, she was promptly ambushed by her father, scanning her for scrapes, and launching questions at Snow. The man answered them quickly and clearly. Satisfied that his eldest was in peak condition, he led them over to head table. Seated there were the village elders, each one representing the six clans inhabiting Oerba. Contrary to her speculations (and their titles), none of them were particularly old. Perhaps the title was only a formality.<p>

Several minutes passed as the small council exchanged pleasantries with the ambassador's daughter. They inquired into what she thought about the festivities, and if she was enjoying her stay on Gran Pulse. Her responses were short and polite. Yes, she had enjoyed her day out, and she was looking forward to the remainder of her stay.

Soon, musicians took up a lively tune on drums and strangely shaped flutes, heralding the entrance of the newly inducted warriors. The flaps of the tent parted to reveal several young fighters, all around Lightning's own age. Beyond that however, the similarities stopped. Each of the youths was as different as their respective clans. The pale skin and brown hair of the Kreiss. Blue hair and grey eyes marked the Thayon. Purple eyes full body tattoos, Zabrak. On and on it went, Light found herself immersed in the diversity displayed.

Finally, the last two warriors stepped inside the tent, a boy and girl. While he stood a good foot taller than her, putting him taller than even Snow, they both shared skin kissed by the sun and dark, wild hair despite his being dyed like flames. Even with the obvious differences, she was sure they were closely related, even if she was unsure of there names.

She turned to her guard. "Who are they?"

He turned to get a look. "That there is twins, Gadot and Fang, pride of clan Yun. Those two are known to be some of the fiercest fighters this side of Gran Pulse." Light nodded, filing the information away, eyes locked on the girl.

Each of the youths knelt before the elders before taking their places at the tables placed around the edge of the shelter. When she got up, Light swore she caught her staring.

The music continued as the meal was served, and Light, with the help of her Father and the Vhas elder, finally convinced Snow to try the _kushari. _Amazingly enough, when he got over the spice, he claimed to enjoy it. Even going so far as to liken it to chili.

* * *

><p>Hours seemed to pass in the cozy, lazy atmosphere of the gathered celebrators. With the plates cleared away, the new hunters made there way from the tent. Their loud singing and boisterous stories were soon missed.<p>

They had only been gone for a quarter hour when the lights were extinguished, and torches lit. All the walls of the tent were rolled up, revealing the night breeze to those inside. A crowd was gathering around the perimeter, and the music slowed

A lone figure made her way through the mass of people, dressed in a flowing silk skirt. Gold discs were sewn into the fabric, causing a slight jingle as she moved and shimmering in the torchlight. A single pink rose resting in her hair.

The crowd grew silent as Yun Fang took her place in the center. The drum beat steadily, and there was no need for a singer as her body began to sing the sweetest tune. A rhythmic clap sounded through the gathered people, her foot meeting the ground in equal time.

Then she moved her hips, and the trance began. Light wasn't sure when she began to whirl the wisps of red silk, but they hypnotized her nonetheless. Each held secrete promises of life and fire. All eyes were transfixed on her, captured by the magic wielded by that body. The song being sung was like rain in a drought. It bespoke of a secrete garden hidden away in the desert, tempting her, no, daring her to search for it and pluck the sole flower that grew there.

The lithe dancer moved closer to the circles edge. Making her way around the encircling tables, Lightning caught scent of the perfume she wore. It smelt of pine, it was full of promises and hidden desires, and was as intoxicating as her dance.

More then once did she meet Light's eyes with her own. The green orbs bespoke the same promises as her body. Yet while the body spoke to everyone gathered, the eyes spoke to her alone. Only Light could see the temptation shining there.

As Fang collapsed to the ground with the songs end, Light realized she wanted it no other way.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So Lightning is a stripper, and Fang is a belly dancer. It's official, I'm one twisted monkey. But that's why you love me, right?<strong>

**In addition, I seem to be convinced that in another life, Gadot was a Pulsian, and related to Fang. Admit it; they would make a great set of twins.**

**Time for a little bit of info: **

**1. For those of you who are curious, Fang is dancing a variation of '**_**Al Hagallah**_**,' I almost went with a snake dance instead, but all the hip movement seemed more like her style. Plus, snakes freak me out.**

**2. Snow is eating basboosa, an Egyptian semolina cake soaked in rosewater syrup.** **May I just say, it is one of the most amazing dishes I have ever tasted in my short existence. **

**3. Finally, the festival is based on the Iranian celebration of **_**Nowruz. **_**If I'm not mistaken**_**, **_**it is the celebration of the start of spring, and is begun on March 21, the first day of the Iranian Calendar year. (If any of this is wrong, I apologize. Feel free to correct me.) **


	14. Cid Doesn't Know part 1

**AN: I have a ton of excuses as why this took so long, and I'm sure you don't want to hear any of them. I do however apologize for taking so long, and decided that while this is unfinished, you guys deserve a bit of a preview. So onward we shall go.**

**I have nothing more to say about this, other than I am a complete nerd.**

**As always, I do not own anything from the FFXIII universe. SE does. I am only playing with the characters for my own sick amusement. **

* * *

><p><strong>Scottie Doesn't Know - Lustra<strong>

_She heard him come up behind her before he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. That didn't stop the involuntary stiffening of her shoulders._

"_Hey Light." she could feel the smile on his face as he pressed his lips to the top of her head. She couldn't help but smile in turn._

"_Hello Cid. How was class?" _

"_Pretty good, finally decided on our semester project. It's a simple concept really, but there are so many variables to test and the amount of time its gonna take is astounding."_

"_That so? So what is this time consuming project of yours anyhow?"_

_He barely had time to open his mouth when an accented voice found its way into the conversation. "How does cold storage affect the germination of seeds?"_

_Male arms still firmly wrapped around her shoulders, Lightning maneuvered herself to face the new arrival._

"_Factors to include are type of seeds, length of storage, temperature of storage, and the amounts off light and humidity in the storage area." she paused to catch her breath and extend her hand. "Among other things."_

"_Hey Fang, is it 5:30 already? Damn. Light, this is my lab partner Yun Fang. Fang, this is my lovely and wonderful girlfriend, Lightning Farron."_

_Light saw the curious expression on his lab partners face and headed off the inevitable question. "It's really Claire, but some of us can never shake our childhood nicknames." she stated, elbowing her boyfriend _lovingly _in the ribs. The grunt she received in response and the loosening of his arms brought a satisfied smirk to her lips as she shook the offered hand. They were rougher than she expected, scarred and calloused, and terribly cold. Yet, neither sensation was unpleasant._

"_Ah, so you're the one whose name the boy is constantly scribbling all over his notes." Light raised one eyebrow and looked over at him, lips curling into yet another smirk. At least he had the decency to look affronted. "Not true, not true at all."_

"_That's right, you just never stop talking about her or the wonderful dates the two of you manage. I have to say, all that talk about your flawless beauty and stupendous personality was making me a little jealous."_

"_Ah Fang, no need to get jealous of Light, we'll always have chemistry together." stated the young man, detaching himself from his beloved to throw an arm around his colleague's tanned shoulders._

_The two young scientists laughed at his terrible pun while the strawberry-blonde rolled her eyes and grinned. They were lucky she'd been with Cid long enough to be comfortable with seeing his arm around another woman. There was no questioning his loyalty, he just loved to joke around. And though they just met, Light was sure Fang had no desire to be anything more than lab partners. Her next comment only cemented the thought._

"_Oh dear Cid," started Fang, pinching his cheek "Who said I was jealous of her?" The pair broke out into laud peals of laughter once more._

_It was a simply statement, and made in jest, yet Light's heart still skipped a beat as she struggled to control the heat slowly making its way to her face. It was best to play along and blame the broken heater in the common room._

"_And now that we've finally met?" Green eyes locked with her own, seriousness contradicting the mirth on the rest of her face._

"_If I was a little jealous beforehand, its about a hundred times worse now." the following wink sent shivers down her spine. Wow, it really was getting unpleasantly warm in here._

_However, the shivers ended the moment that accented voice uttered the following: _

"_Baby, you are hotter than a Bunsen burner set to full power. I have to say, its denaturing my proteins over here."_

_She thought Cid had some bad pick-up lines, but that one took the cake. And he had used 'Baby are you an electron because you charge me up!'_

_Unable to contain herself, she joined the pair in laughter._

"_Does that ever actually work?" asked Cid, struggling to catch his breath._

"_My dear boy, you would be surprised. I have an entire arsenal of nerdy pick-up lines that I have proven effective. Should you ever be in need of them, I'm more willing to share than fluorine."_

_Looking back over to the still chuckling Lightning, he replied "I don't think I'll be needing them."_

* * *

><p>That was two years ago, and the memory still brought a smile to her lips. As horrible as that line was, it was indeed effective. She was just naturally attracted to the nerdy type. Something about all that knowledge was just plain sexy. And when coupled with a husky accent and piercing green eyes, well, she lost the battle before it had even begun.<p>

That wasn't to say she went into this relationship intending to cheat on Cid. He was a great guy, and hardly deserved that. Hell, she doubted that's what Fang intended either. No, all she wanted was to befriend her boyfriend's lab partner.

However, things rarely work out as planned.

* * *

><p><em>After receiving a text from Cid saying he was running late and asking her to meet him in the lab, Lightning found herself making her way there. The two of them where supposed to go see a movie tonight. <em>

_Truth be told, she really didn't want to see it, and was relieved when he told her he was running late._

_The longer she could postpone watching aliens turn Palumpolum into a war zone starring that toolbag Yaag Rosch, the happier she would be. She then realized there were five chemistry labs, and she had no clue which one he was in today. After letting him know about this small issue, he replied: _

'_lab 3 in Estheim Hall. Fang should still be in there, playing with the chems'_

_She paused and gathered up her knowledge of the brunette. Fun-loving, well-equipped with knowledge of thousands of chemicals and all there numerous reactive agents, and loved to play with matches. Armed with this information, she wasn't sure she wanted to find the lab anymore._

_Then again, those were the same features that made her fun to be around._

_So on Light went, intent of finding the lab once more._

_Coming up on the correct door, she braced herself for acrid smells and explosions. What she was not prepared for was the faint smell of caramel._

_Fang stood at the main demo table, clad in her white lab coat, safety goggles and latex gloves with her dark hair pulled back in a ponytail. And damn did she make it look good._

_Wait, where did that come from? Shaking the thought from her mind, Light made her way over, unsure if Fang had even heard her come in, she so focused on her work._

"_Could you put on a pair of gloves and hand me that container of potassium permanganate?"_

_Apparently she had heard her come in. "Potassium…pomegranate?" A short chuckle escaped otherwise pursed lips. "Per-man-ga-nate. That small beaker with the black powder."_

_Looking over the table, there were several beakers of various sizes filled with powders and liquids of various colors and shades. After about a minute Fang realized that this was not, in fact, a fellow chemistry major, and specified. "It'll say KMnO4 on the side."_

_After a brief search, Light located the correct beaker and relocated it closer to the mad chemist. Said chemist scooped out a moderate amount of powder into a plate and poured a small bit of what looked like water on as well. However, considering where she was, Light seriously doubted it was actually H2O. After a brief pause, Fang took another vial of clear liquid and poured a small stream of it on the edge of the plate. Flames leapt up from the slurry, startling the strawberry-blonde, but quickly went out._

_Fang continued pouring the contents of the vial into the mixture, the flames growing each time. Eventually, she ran out of liquid and cleared away the plate while Light took a seat on one of the stools at the edge of the table, safely out of harms way, but close enough to watch and make conversation if Fang was willing._

_Suddenly, Fang looked up at her, grin plastered on her face. "Ya want a glow stick?" The perplexed look on her companions face only served to widen the grin. "Of course ya do, everyone like glow sticks. Course, this will be more of a glow…bottle. Oh well, same principle." She started moving around vials and flasks and beakers in what appeared a haphazard manner. However, there was grace in the movements, each motion carefully considered. Once more, Light noticed how scarred her hands were. Burns dotted the back of tanned hands, while callouses toughened the skin of her fingers and palms._

_Light was half tempted to ask her about it, but thought better of it. It might not be something she wanted to speak about._

_Satisfied with the state of her table, Fang looked up and locked eyes with the other woman. For several long seconds, Light was paralyzed. Never had anyone she met have such deep, green eyes. In the right light, they looked rimmed in gold._

"…_lo, hello? Pulse to Lightning? Do you read me? What color would you like?"_

"_Green." the response was automatic._

_Shit._

"_Sorry, just uh, thinking too hard."_

"_Not a problem, happens to me more often than I'd like to admit." the ensuing smile threatened to overwhelm Lights senses again. "When it happens to much, thats when I come here and play around in the reactants and acids." The brunette scanned the mass of chemicals in front of her, picking out the various components for Lightning's glow-bottle._

"_Oh? It has a calming effect, does it?"_

"_Yeah, even if you're just doing little grade school labs like that last one, you need to give your complete focus to the task at hand. One wrong calculation, and you could blow the whole lab. Hell, you could set your bloody arm on fire." she grew silent for a while, setting out what she needed into various bottles and beakers._

"_This, measuring, calculating, mixing, creating and destroying simultaneously. It helps me to reign my focus back in when I've got too much on my mind." She gave a sheepish glance across the table. "Sorry, you must think I'm a horrible chatterbox. But, I've never really told that to anyone before."_

_Seeing her lips curving down, and brows furrowing, Light couldn't stand to see the Fang in this state._

"_I'm honored really." Confusion replaced sadness. "Honored that you would tell me that, and that you would make me a glow…bottle." she finished lamely, chuckling at her smooth talking._

_Apparently Fang appreciated the gesture, for she joined in with her own light laughter._

"_Like I said, not a problem." She clapped her hands together, latex gloves adding a definitive snap. "So, green it is!" The gentle clink of glassware filled the air._

"_Look, I know you said you needed to concentrate, but would you mind explaining some of this? Its kind of cool." _

_Dark eyes light up at the hesitant question._

"_I would love to. Basically, you only need five things to do this. A solvent, a fluorescent dye, some TCPO, sodium acetate, and some hydrogen peroxide."_

"_Like rubbing alcohol?"_

"_NO!" Light jumped back, almost falling off her stool._

"_Sorry. But no, while both have antiseptic properties, they are two completely different compounds and not interchangeable for almost any experiment." Light nodded, still a bit jumpy, but now more knowledgeable. _

"_First of all we start with the solvent, diethyl phthalate. Most of the chemicals I'm using don't work in water, hence the solvent. Since you wanted green, I'll use 9,10-bis(phenylethynyl)anthracene." she held up a small container with a small bit of orange-ish material, while the casual usage of the substances name flew right over Light's head. She didn't consider herself stupid, but neither was she a chemistry major with Fang's obvious passion._

_The orange material-that-was-supposedly-green went into the solvent, and the chemist placed a cap on the bottle and shook. The once clear liquid was now a very pale green. Wow, science was cool._

_Fang then took two bottles with white powder, the names lost on her companion. Apparently one was needed to provide chemical energy, and she had no clue what the other did._

_She then took the bottle of hydrogen peroxide (NOT rubbing alcohol) and asked Light to turn off the lights. The curious woman did as she was bid and carefully made her way back to the table._

_Once the liquid mixed with the strange solution, and a green glow immediately lit up the work space._

"_Woah, that pretty damn cool."_

"_Its actually one of the simplest things to do, but nonetheless, I'm glad ya like it." Fang handed the bottle off to its new owner and watched as she shook the container, twirling it around, captivated by the process._

_After the lights came on, Light could help but ask "Could, I…maybe…I don't know…"_

"_Ya want to give it a go?"_

_Pink hair bobbed up and down in confirmation._

"_Grab that lab coat right there, a pair of goggles, and get your butt over here."_

_The next half hour was spent making various colors of glowing bottles, mixing different colors and various concentrations of dye._

_Normally, when Cid would try to get her to work in the lab with him, she found it a tedious, mind-numbing experience. Yes, she found the knowledge he possessed attractive, did that mean she wanted to sit there while he worked out various calculations and analyzing reactions? Hardly. But with Fang, it was different. The passion she possessed for her work was as infectious as her laugh._

_And it helped that they spent the better part of an hour making glow sticks of all things._

_So when Cid finally found his way back to the lab, Light found she was disappointed, and Cid found the front table covered in little glowing jars of various colors._

"_Wow, you two been busy or what?"_

"_Or what." came the accented reply._

"_Well, as interesting as this is, we're gonna miss our movie if we don't leave now Light."_

_Well, as enthused as he was, she didn't have the heart to tell him she had completely forgotten all about it, or that she had zero desire to see _Battlefield:Palumpolum, in 3-D_._

"_I should really stay and help Fang clean up. I did contribute to the mess after all." the crestfallen look he gave her almost made her change her tune. Almost. However, Fang made the choice for her._

"_I hauled all this out before ya got here, I can haul it all back no problem. You go catch your movie, I'll be fine."_

"_But-"_

"_No buts, you had plans, don't ruin then cause my need to make a mess." the laugh that followed was half-hearted. "I'll catch ya later. And don't forget your glow bottles!"_

_The lone man in the room was beyond pleased. "Alright, that's settled. Lets get going." he was already headed out the door._

"_I'll be out in a minute, I promise." He nodded an continued on._

_Light began to take off her chemists ensemble, when she noticed Fang doing the same. Gloves were balled up and tossed into the trash bin, and goggles came off with a snort. Then she removed her lab coat, revealing her black tank top underneath, and baring her arms to the air. One arm held a large tribal tattoo, covering most of her upper left arm. The right one however was a different story altogether. Several burn scars marred the skin, all of them long since healed. _

_Fang felt eyes on her, and turned to see blue eyes riveted to her right bicep. She was hardly shy about showing it off, but somehow, with Light looking so intently, she felt vulnerable. She had to break the growing tension._

"_Like I said earlier, if you're not careful, you'll set your bloody arm ablaze. Learned that the hard way."_

_The paler woman was jolted out of her examination, embarrassed that she had been starring like she had. "I…I-"_

"_Don't worry bout it." She gathered up almost all the glowing bottles and put them in a plastic bag for Light. "Don't want to miss your movie, do ya? Get out of here."_

_Light moved to the door, now lacking her lab attire. Then she stopped and turned._

"_What's yours? Your favorite color, I mean?" There was that infectious grin again._

"_I've always been partial to blue myself."_

_Light then returned to the front table and divested herself of all the blue lights in her bag, along with a few white, red, and even one of her precious greens, before going to join Cid._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Bad chemistry jokespick-up lines are baaaaad. **

**To be honest, this was far from what I intended to write. It was supposed to be a short, funny little bit and thats what started out as. However it just seemed to grow a mind of its own and took a different turn.**

**BTW, I in no way, shape, or form, support infidelity. But hey, a plot device is a plot device.**


	15. Save Tonight

**AN: I'll just leave this here.**

**As always, I do not own anything from the FFXIII universe. SE does. I am only playing with the characters for my own sick amusement. **

* * *

><p><strong>Save Tonight - Eagle Eye Cherry<strong>

The silence in the small apartment was deafening in it's wholeness. The two occupants stood at opposite ends of the table, one proud and defiant, the other barely containing her anger.

Lightning finally broke the silence "You promised."  
>"I know, but we both know some promises can't be kept."<br>"Bullshit!" while the book Lightning threw narrowly missed her companions head, Fang never flinched.

"We knew this was comin' eventually." Lightning glared murderously before crossing the distance between them. Gripping Fang's shoulder, she brought their faces close, until only an inch separated them.

"Eventually was never supposed to mean now." The low voice cracked with emotions she never wanted to face.

Shaking her head in disgust, she tore herself away from Fang and headed to the kitchen.

The brunette sighed deeply as Light stalked away, and resolved to give her a few minutes.

* * *

><p>When Fang finally made her way to the kitchen, Light had seemed to calm down some. Even had a glass of wine in her hand, and was pouring one for her companion.<p>

Silence once again took over the apartment as they sat there, sipping wine and avoiding each other's eyes.

Fang couldn't take the building tension any longer. "Light-"

"When do you ship out?"

Eyes downcast, Fang replied "Tomorrow morning." The sound Light made was a cross between a snort and a sob.

Tomorrow morning. Military life dictated that being the crack of dawn. That in and of itself was something they were both used to. Light would be up by then getting ready to go into Guardian Corps Headquarters, while Fang would have been up for at least an hour. They'd have a cup of coffee together before Fang had to leave for the base.

There were times when Fang wouldn't be back for days without warning. However, as soon as secure communication lines were established, Fang would send out a message. Sometimes it was a call, sometimes encrypted emails. It wasn't what either wanted, but it was something, just another part of life that they became accustomed to. However, as much as Light hated those types of missions, the extended operations were even worse. They'd be informed a week ahead of time, and that would drive the anxiety level in the apartment way up.

At least with the spontaneous missions, there was no time to worry about what could happen, and they were all relatively low risk. Fang would be shipped out, get the assignment done, and be back home before the week was out. When she left for weeks though, they had time to prepare. These operations were significantly more dangerous, the threat of bodily harm a distinct possibility, and mental shock almost certain. The forewarning gave Light time to worry about what her lover would be facing, time to think about the injuries she was sure to gain. It gave her time to worry about whether she'd get to run out to the tarmac and embrace the woman she loved, or if she'd have to stand to the side as a casket was wheeled past.

'The glamorous life of a Special Operations solider.' Light thought with a sigh.

Yet, as tense and maddening as those times could be, there was type of mission the couple dreaded. There was a time in every special ops troopers career where they'd be selected for one high risk operation. No one was given details until you were well on your way to whatever hell Command had in store for you. The threat of mutilation was guaranteed, and death was commonplace. Friends would certainly be lost, innocents would be caught in the crossfire. And if the mission failed, all action would be denied and the operatives burned. This was the type of mission that gave operatives a mere day of warning at best, and told them to say their final goodbyes. Your family would never know what you died for.

If you managed to come back alive, they'd pin medals on you until you fell, give you nice little promotions to non-active positions, or let you retire in comfort.

There was nothing more feared among military families..

Lightning knew she should be spending this time saying farewell, bidding her lover good luck and demanding of her to come home in one piece.

But actually vocalizing these things would mean she accepted Fang's immanent death, which she didn't.

Fang moved in to grab her hand, only to have it yanked away. Giving up, she turned to leave.

"If ya need me, I'll be on the balcony." and with that, Light was once more alone in the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Sighing for the umpteenth time that night, Fang checked her watch. 17:53.<p>

The sun was just starting to set, setting the sky ablaze as the temperature began to drop ever so slightly, and Fang knew she should go in and try to get some sleep. But the thought of seeing Light as vulnerable as she'd been a mere two hours ago….she couldn't face that again. She should go in, say her goodbyes and stay at the base for the night. That would be best for the both of them.

Yet, she couldn't find it in her to move just yet. This might be the last time she saw a sunset from her shared apartment in Paddra, and she just wanted to burn it into her mind.

Checking her watch again, and seeing it was now 19:02, Fang finally made an effort to get up. Looking towards the sky for what may be the last time, she made her way inside, determined to get this heartbreaking moment over with, so that Light would be free to move on should it come to that.

The atmosphere in the apartment had definitely changed since she went outside. All the lights were off, leaving only candlelight. The couch had been pushed over to the wall, and the coffee table set with wine and a small meal. Yet, the middle of the room was were Fang's eyes were drawn.

All the heavy blankets from their bed had been spread out on the floor, with her champagne-haired love sitting in the middle. The candle-light cast her in shadows, but when she looked up, Fang could see lingering redness of someone who finished crying long ago.

"Light, I-"

"Shut up. We're not going to talk about it." Fang tried to interject before being cut off again.

"We're not going to talk about it, because you're going to come back, just like you always have. You're going to come back, retire, and we'll get on with our lives. That's an order."

Fang wanted to scream, to hammer it into her head that this wasn't a joke. There was an actual chance that Fang would die in the next few weeks. She wanted to beg for Light to forgive her, that this was never her choice.

But all she could do was look at the seriousness in her lovers eyes and give a lopsided smile and salute. "Aye aye Lieutenant."

This drew a slight smile from Light, who beckoned Fang to the blanket. The moment Fang's knees touched the ground, Light wrapped her arms around her neck and looked her square in the eye.

"You leave first thing in the morning." It wasn't a question, but Fang nodded anyway.  
>"Okay, you leave in the morning. But that means we still have tonight, so let's savor it." With that, she pulled Fang down to the floor with her, until her body rested gently on top of her own.<p> 


	16. In Your Room

**In Your Room - Halestorm**

**So I'll go ahead and apologize for the unintended hiatus I took. As well as thank all of you who have stuck by this. I'm glad you all still enjoy it, and I'll defiantly try and get a few more of these done while I have inspiration.**

**But yeah, you guys are absolutely amazing.**

**As always, I do not own anything from the FFXIII universe. SE does. I am only playing with the characters for my own sick amusement. I also do not own Gatorade. **

* * *

><p>Lightning wasn't sure what to expect when the door opened. An apologetic Fang? Not likely. Whatever she'd expected, it wasn't the tired looking woman who answered. She appeared to be in her late forty's, her skin obviously old friends with the sun, light-brown but graying hair pulled back. One lone braid fell behind her right ear. Dark bags had long formed under her gray eyes. But there was still beauty there. The woman's shoulders never slumped, and she held herself with pride. Added to her obvious age, there was something regal about the woman. If this was Fang's mother, it was now obvious where she got her confidence and bearing<p>

Those gray eyes focused on Light, and she froze. "Can I help ya?" her accented voice was not cold, just curious. Light began to suspect she didn't often get visitors.

"I'm Lightning. Lightning Farron. I'm a friend of Fang's, from school. I was just wondering if she was home?"

At the mention of her daughter, the woman's posture stiffened, her eyes stayed glued on Light, making her slightly uncomfortable and causing her to babble.

"It's just, she missed a test today, and practice. Which she never does. So I was wondering if she was alright. Is there anything I can do?"

Word vomit was never Light's style, but those eyes seemed to keep pulling the words from her mouth. When there were no more words to spew forth, silence reigned on the porch for what seemed like eternity, gray eyes still pinning her feet to the porch.

Finally, the older woman glanced back over her shoulder to the staircase behind her. She then moved to the side, and gestured Light to come inside. The teen's feet felt like lead as she cautiously made her way inside.

"Sorry 'bout that. We just don't get many visitors these days. Lightning, was it?"

She could only nod. While her accent was soothing, Light was still nervous. She and Fang had never discussed whether or not their parents knew about the relationship, and she sure as hell would hate to say the wrong thing now.

"Well Lightning-"

"Call me Light." The response was habit, but she then froze, only to be met with a chuckle.

"Well _Light, _it's a pleasure to finally meet ya. Fang speaks highly of ya. Won't bloody shut up about it, if ya ask me." another light laugh. The teen finally started to felt her shoulders relax a bit.

"Anywho, I'm Belana, but call me Lana." she stated as she extended her hand, which Light gratefully shook before being led to the couch.

"Can I get ya something to drink? We got just about everything around here. Water? Coffee? Iced tea? Even got some of that nasty Gatorade that Fang loves so much."

"No thanks, I'm fine."

"…I'll get ya some iced tea."

And so Lightning was left alone in the living room, her discomfort creeping back up on her. In an effort to assuage it, she looked around the home. She took in the warm walls and several trophies on the mantle before it hit her.

Lightning had never been in this house before. She and Fang had been dating for nearly a year, and she had never once been inside her house. An odd feeling settled in the pit of her stomach, something she couldn't identify.

In an effort to shake it off, she got off the couch to look at a few of the awards on the mantle. Several noted Fang's achievements as a young woman. Most were from the last school she attended, a few from youth leagues she participated in as a child. With most, there was an accompanying photo of herself or her team that year. It was…interesting to see Fang grow from a dirty little tee-baller, to the tall, confident young boxer she met less than two years ago. She smiled, watching the transformation unfold in the photos.

There was one trophy in particular, that really caught her eye. _'Oerba Youth Fishing Competition'. _Fang couldn't be older than seven or eight in the accompanying photo. Fang was holding a massive fish with teeth jutting from its agape mouth. Her smile was so big, it took up her entire face. But it was the man holding onto the fish with her that caught her eye. Obviously her father, even while crouched next to the young girl, it was apparent he was a man of great stature. His expression matched his daughters. Pride and amazement, with a huge grin showing off his pearly whites.

What truly struck Light was just how much Fang looked like her father. Fang may have gotten her mothers stature and piercing gaze, but visually was nearly a clone of her father. Dark messy hair hung well past his ears, tied back and three little braids hung over the left side of his face. Even their eyes seemed to match perfectly, all the way down to the way they caught the summer sun. A few tribal necklaces hung around his neck, as well as a crude beaded imitation, probably made by Fang.

However, there was something about him that was so familiar. Light was positive she'd never met the man before, but something about his face was so familiar.

Light was so intent on wracking her brain to figure out why he was so familiar, she had completely forgot about other woman who'd gone to fetch tea until that voice scared her. She was so startled, she nearly dropped the picture she couldn't recall picking up.

"She looks just like him, doesn't she?"

"Yeah."

Lana extended her hand for the photo in exchange for the glass of tea. "Trade ya."

She seemed to caress his face for a moment before placing the frame back on the mantle, and guiding Lightning back to the couch. Lana seemed to sense her curiosity.

"Perhaps you're too young to really remember, but maybe you recall a biologist from Gran Pulse named Yun Niall?"

The name was so familiar to Light, but she couldn't quite remember why. Then it hit her. Her parents were never very keen on letting her or Serah watch television, but there were occasional specials on the nature channel that they watched as a family. She remembered a charismatic man who obviously loved his job. Lightning's favorite were when he'd wrangle the crocodiles, and relocate. It was just so satisfactory to see him tackle and safely transport the enormous animal to a better place.

His passion for nature conservation had rubbed off on the impressionable young Farron. Enough to convince her to try and climb into the iguana exhibit at the Eden Zoo to the and wrangle the 'feisty little blighters.'

She was banned from those watching anymore of those specials, and had eventually forgot about the passionate biologist.

Then it dawned on her. Yun Niall. Yun Fang. The look on her face must have said it all, because when she looked back over to Lana, all she got was a sad smile and nod of the head. Something had obviously happened, and as much as Light needed to know exactly what, the look on Lana's face held too much pain. Light couldn't be the one to add to that.

As it turns out, she didn't need to ask, because Fang's mother seemed to be in a sharing mood.

"He died, two years ago today."

Light sat frozen on the couch, unable to form words. Fang never mentioned that. In reality, she never really mentioned either of her parents. Light just assumed there as nothing to really talk about, as she was the same way. Why talk about parents when they had better things to do.

"He went off the coast of Oerba, looking to put trackers on a couple of sea turtles to observe migration patterns. A storm came out of nowhere, wrecked the boat. Only Niall's research assistant and boat captain made it back to shore."

Light felt she needed to say something, anything. But the words caught in her throat. All she could do was place her untouched tea on the coffee table, and put her hand over the older woman's and hope it could convey just how sorry she was for her loss.

After about a minute, Lana placer her other hand over the teens and squeezed before continuing.

"Fang….she took it especially hard this year. I didn't have the heart to make her go to class. But maybe it wouldn't hurt for her to have some company right now."

The teen nodded. "Upstairs, last door down the left hallway." She regretfully pulled her hand back, and made her way over to the staircase.

"Oh, Lightning," she paused on her way upstairs.

"Thank you for coming, Fang will appreciate it."

* * *

><p>It was easy to find Fang's room, as it was the only one with caution tape strung up on the door. Light couldn't help but smirk, thinking <em>'Only Fang.'<em>

Then she remembered why she was there and the grin was gone. If she was honest with herself, she was more than a little hurt. Not that she never told he that her dad was a world-famous wildlife biologist, or even what happened, but that she acted so damn happy yesterday as they discussed plans for Fang's birthday. It hurt that Fang felt she had to hide how she was feeling from her.

If she thought about it, she could understand. The smart, confident, funny, beautiful Yun Fang, who dominated every sport she played, who everyone seemed to go to for advice, who lit up whatever room she walked into, didn't want to seem like a normal human being with normal feelings like grief.

She just thought, that maybe, hopefully, they were at that point in their relationship where they could share those feelings with each other. After all, after Light's mother had fallen ill earlier that year, she'd immediately gone to Fang. She trusted her to be the rock she needed at that time.

Shaking off the feelings, she knocked lightly on the door. The music that was faintly heard by Lightning was turned down, but there was no verbal response. She knocked again, and was rewarded with the most miserable sounding voice.

"It's open."

Forget being hurt, Fang was grieving right now. She needed a rock, and Light would be there for her.

The first thing Light noticed about the room, was how dark it was. The lights were off, and only faint sunlight made it past the closed blinds. Only a small desk light illuminated the room. The walls were painted a deep blue that looked almost black in the dim light. On the wall right next to the twin sized bed, was an Eidolen poster, the lead singer, Bahamut, gazing across the room.

The western wall was covered in photos of Fang and friends from back in Paddra, birthdays, several of her mother, and finally her and her father holding a multitude of animals in dozens of locations. They both looked so alike, and so happy together.

The television on the dresser was muted, but playing one of the nature channel specials from Light's childhood. Niall was sitting on a four foot crocodile, while a smiling, pre-teen, messy-haired girl sat next to him with a young one about two feet long. The girl was talking to the television, while Niall gazed on in pride.

Fang herself sat at the desk, holding what looked like a white envelope.

"I think I'm gonna open it a little early this year."

Silence.

"What do ya think mum?" Fang turned around in her chair to find it was not her mother, but girlfriend.

"Light? When did you get here?"

"Not long ago. So if I disturbed yo-"

She never finished her sentence because Fang was out of her chair and hugging her as if life itself depended on it. All Light did was return the embrace. There was no need for words, she would just be the rock Fang needed, the shoulder she could bury her face into.

They sat like this for several minutes until Fang spoke, her voice shaky.

"When I was born, Dad wrote a bunch of letters for my birthday. Probably enough to last till I'm forty-five. I open one every year."

The words ended and the tears began. Strong shoulders shook with the weight of her heartache, and Lightning kept silent still, instead leading her over to the bed before pulling the shattered seventeen year old down with her. The shorter teen rested her back against the headboard as she held onto Fang while she poured her feelings onto Light's shoulder.

* * *

><p>Several hours later, Lana would go to check on her daughter and guest, and find them curled up at the head of Fang's bed, both asleep, and clinging to one another for life itself. A white jacket with a large wet spot would sit tossed on the floor. She would go pick it up to wash, turn off the television and lamp, and stop only to drape a blanket over the pair.<p>

She'd go to the door, look back and smile before closing the door.


End file.
